Royal Task
by jaded image
Summary: Chihiro, princess of the Ogino Kingdom, has just turned 15. To prove if she is worthy of the throne, she must complete a task. But just what exactly is this task? Chapter 12 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Royal Task

By: ~jaded image~

AN: I am jaded image and welcome to my little ficcie. This is my first SA fic so please be gentle with the constructive criticism. *sniff* I don't think I can take it all…lol, j/k! ^_^;

Disclaimer: What is it with this torture?!?!?! Do I LOOK like I would OWN something like this? HUH?? HUH??? -_-;

Royal Task

It was a peaceful morning for Princess Chihiro Ogino of the Ogino Kingdom. The sun streamed through her pale green lace curtains to land softly on her face. Outside the birds were singing their morning songs and inside, the sleeping princess snuggled deeper into her down pillow. She sighed happily, preparing herself for more sleep.

Everything was peaceful all right……that is until a frantic young woman with ebony hair came barging into the royal chamber. 

Walking over to the dozing princess, she yanked back the covers and tugged on her arm. "Chihiro, you have to hurry up! You're going to be late!" cried Kasumi as she rushed about, fussing over her friend. 

"I know, I know! I'm trying," came the groggy reply. 

Kasumi paused in the middle of looking through her wardrobe and glanced at the young brunette. She sighed as she saw her friend still lying in bed. 

"Come on! Your parents are gonna kill me if you're late for this," and with that, she rushed over the lump that was her best friend and rolled her off the bed. 

"Ah! Kasumi, that hurt…" Chihiro groaned from her position on the floor. Kasumi smirked, "yea well if you'd gotten up when I told you to, this wouldn't have happened. Now hurry up and get dressed. Their Majesties are waiting." With a sigh, the rudely awakened princess dragged herself to the bathroom. 

After washing up and finally dressed to Kasumi's approval without too much trouble ("No way am I gonna wear that!" "Don't make me force you…" "I said I'm NOT wearing that!!" Muffled shrieks can be heard…), Princess Chihiro and her lady-in-waiting finally reached the Great Hall (AN: Creative, I know…--;) where the king and queen and most of the court were seated. 

As the two young women reached the elegantly carved oak doors, the guards announced Chihiro, "And now presenting, the lovely and graceful, Princess Chihiro." And bowed her into the giant room. 

Chihiro frowned at the announcement, she never liked the court rules and manners. _Lovely and graceful my butt_, she thought.

Oh, it wasn't that Chihiro was ugly, she was pretty enough, but you wouldn't call her beautiful. Her chestnut hair (AN: yes it switches colors. From dark brown to light brown, chocolate brown to mahogany brown…I just can't stick with one, ^_^;) hung in thick waves down her back, so unlike her usual style of a plain ponytail held with a purple hair tie. Her pale skin that stood out against the lavender material of her gown was more like somebody who hadn't seen the sun in awhile than ivory. And there wasn't much of a figure to speak of, but she was a maturing young woman so her parents didn't worry. 

In truth, she didn't look much of a princess, but there was something about her that always made her seem regal. 

The crowd watched the young woman as she approached the thrones. Giving a passable curtsy, in which she managed to stay standing, she seated herself on the right side of her mother, Queen Yuuko. 

As she settled herself, King Akio boomed out in a deep voice, pausing every now and then for effect. "Today (pause) we have much to rejoice. (pause) Our princess has finally turned 15!" At this, the court cheered and Chihiro flushed at all the attention. 

"She is now at the age (big pause) where she is able to marry…" _Oh damn_…she cursed to herself. Her father continued, oblivious to his daughter's mental banter and the ill expression she now wore.

"But before she is able (even bigger pause) she must complete a task (unneeded pause) that would prove her (…this is starting to sound choppy….oops I mean…pause^^;) worthy of the throne." Chihiro's expression went from ill to surprise. Her friend Kasumi, who was standing beside her, gave her a discreet pat on the shoulder.

__

Prove…what?! 

She cast a bewildered look at her mother, who smiled sympathetically. Having gone through the exact same thing when she was 15, she knew how her daughter felt. 

Meanwhile, Chihiro was chanting curses inside her head. _Ah damn, damn damn damn damn da-_ her father unexpectedly cut her off. "She is to leave tomorrow morning at dawn." 

Chihiro stared at him in disbelief. If she hadn't known better, she'd think her parents hated her. But no, her father was sporting a huge grin that just showed how proud he was of her and her mother was happy to tears. 

It wasn't the first time Chihiro thought about what an odd family she came from. 

"You're going to be just fine," Kasumi whispered comfortingly. 

Chihiro nodded, grateful for her friend's support. Yes, she'd be fine. _As long as I don't have to do anything major…like kill ogres, save villages, sacrifice my sanity…pfft, yea I'll be just fine._ She thought dryly. 

The court was dismissed and everybody sent home. Chihiro was told to go pack and get ready for her early departure the next morning. How was it that the once wonderfully peaceful morning had gone so wonderfully wrong?

AN: I gotta apologize for how slow it's going, but I promise it's gonna get better!…actually it might continue just as slow as ever-_-; *smiles sheepishly before hurrying on* BUT…that's not to discourage you from reading…so please R/R! 

~jaded image~


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Task

By:~jaded image~ 

AN: I meant to update this 2 weeks ago…but for some unknown reason I haven't. *coughs* Anyway, I bring to you the second chapter, I hope it's better than the first - -;….

I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my oh so very badly written fic:

Lynnie6- I'm glad you liked the first chapter, hope you enjoy this chappie! 

^_^- Always nice to be greeted with a smile. *smiles unnaturally big* I'm glad you liked the beginning, and what does she have to prove? Weeell, I can't quite tell you….

Fire Kitsune Goddess- Heehee, no they're not very observant are they? Well, thanks for reviewing my fic anyway, despite the lack of sanity in Chihiro's parents. ^_^

Mystic Ice- I'm glad you find this remotely interesting. It was fun talking to you online, I hope to talk to you some other time!

Ok, ONWARD EVERYBODY!

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Chihiro woke with a start. _Ugh, I just had to worst dream ever, _she thought. _It was so weird…stupid task…like they don't think I'm worth the throne…thank goodness it's all a dream…_

But as she sat up in her large four poster bed, she saw the bundle of clothes and money sitting neatly on top of her dresser. Her pale face twisted into a frown/pout. 

With a sigh and a few minutes of spouting curses, she slowly got out of bed and got dressed in a plain white shirt and dirt brown trousers. 

Putting her hair in the usual ponytail, she picked up the bundle and proceeded to the kitchens where she grabbed two slices of toast. If she was going to risk her life doing god-knows-what, she might as well do it on a full stomach. She then headed toward the Main Gate (AN: Another name I ever so cleverly thought up) where she knew her family and most of the kingdom were going to see her off.

The princess shivered as she stepped out into the cold morning air, taking a deep breath she smelled rain and looked out into the vast courtyard.

The lush green grass was sleek and wet. Finally reaching the royal couple, she hugged both her parents and Kasumi. Then waving to the enormous crowd of people she didn't know, she started to climb into the carriage.

Halfway up she tripped and stubbed her toe, causing her to hiss and curse out loud. Climbing all the way in, she leaned out to have one last word with her parents.

Her father beamed at her, his mouth stretched to the limit in the widest smile she'd ever seen. 

"I'm so proud of you pumpkin. I know you'll do great." 

Chihiro gave a weak smile that was quite pathetic compared to the king's. 

"Be careful, Chihiro. Oh, and try to stay out of trouble. And don't talk to strangers. If you see anybody that's…odd looking, walk away. Better yet, just run away. But if that stranger starts to chase you, it's ok to defend yourself. Nobody will blame you for killing somebody in self defense!" 

Chihiro's eyes widened. Just what did they expect her to do on this trip?

King Akio finally interrupted for the sake of everybody else's sanity. "Now honey, you know Chihiro will do just fine. You just have fun pumpkin." 

Chihiro nodded vigorously, eager to leave. The queen gave a dramatic sigh and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, I wish there was a way for us to take a picture of this. (AN: Ah yes, it's called a camera…) It's so exciting, exhilarating, such a new experience!" 

The burly king waved toward the driver, signaling him to go as his wife continued her excited rant. "Have a nice trip, sweetie!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. _They're acting like they're sending me on vacation…not a suicide mission._

The next half-hour turned out to be unbearably boring as the carriage traveled out of the Ogino Kingdom. The young girl/woman stared unseeingly at the scenery they passed. 

While contemplating her 'task', the smooth paved road turned to dirt and the meadows into dense trees. The road became bumpy and the carriage was rolling unsteadily onward.

Suddenly, one of the wheels hit a particularly large rock and Chihiro was tossed ungracefully from her seat to land on her head. 

"Oww…" she moaned and rubbed the offended area. 

Just where in the world was she? The brunette stuck her head out the window just as the carriage hit another bump. Her head crashed into the window frame and a jarring pain jabbed through her head.

"Dammit! Ugh…I'm sure I lost what brain cells I had left in that hit." She mumbled. Today just wasn't her day.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable riding, the carriage halted in the middle of a clearing. The driver jumped off and opened her door. 

"Milady…"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." And with that he climbed back to his seat and turned the carriage around.

"Good luck, Princess Chihiro," and then he was gone. 

As the coach disappeared into the trees, Chihiro sighed and thought over what happened so far. 

__

Ok, so I turned 15 yesterday and then get kicked out this morning, having been told to complete some very heroic task I have no clue whatsoever about. I stub my toe climbing into the carriage and now it's the size of a small potato. I get banged twice in the head, thus dropping my intelligence level to that of a pig. Chihiro grimaced.

__

And now I'm left in the middle of a forest in who knows where. Oh yeah this is great. Maybe next I can lose all my stuff, get knocked out, and have a concussion! She smiled inwardly. She probably broke the record for the unluckiest day of all.

Giving herself a shake, she shouldered her bundle. Well, she might as well start this horrid journey. It wasn't like it could get any worse. (AN: Where have we heard THAT before?…)

She started heading in the opposite direction the carriage had gone. She had only walked a few steps when suddenly she felt her footing give way. 

A second later, Chihiro found herself sitting in a puddle of mud, her trousers splattered with dark clumps. With a defeated sigh, she pulled herself to her feet and examined her condition.

Her soft leather boots were caked with mud, making her footsteps heavy and awkward. Her already dirt brown pants was splotchy and there was mud clinging to her butt.

Gingerly brushing her sore rear, she silently cursed. _Dammit, what am I gonna do now? Just strip myself in the middle of nowhere and change? Shit shit shit shit…._

Maybe she was jinxed.

After awhile, Chihiro finally had enough of standing around and continued heading in the direction she had been going in.

~*~*~*~*~2 hours later, still in the middle of nowhere~*~*~*~*~

The tired, dirty, and hungry princess was now walking up a fairly steep hill. Her breathing became ragged since she was use to so much exercise. She was once again cursing herself for packing so much, the bundle made her unbalanced. 

She now had a tendency to lean to the left and back at the same time. To anybody watching, she might've resembled a walking tree with a human head.

~*~*~*~*~1/2 hour later…yup, still in the middle of that nowhere~*~*~*~*~

Chihiro sighed for what seemed the hundredth time since she woke up. It didn't seem like she was getting anywhere.

"Maybe I'm walking in place," she mused out loud. 

Then when the bedraggled princess thought she might just faint from exhaustion, she reached the top of the hill. 

Looking down, Chihiro saw what looked to be a little town with shops on either side and a dry riverbed before it. (AN: Ooh, guess where she is! Guess, GUESS!!)

__

Ah, civilization. Chihiro smiled with that thought. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she started down the hill.

Slipping on the wet grass in the process, she managed to tumble down the rest of the hill and land in that painful way on her head. 

Unnoticed by her was a roughly made sign hammered into the ground with black letters that read, "Yubaba's Territory". On it stood an ugly bird with an old lady's head, watching her every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I really should stop here. This was longer than the first chapter….BUT just for the heck of it. I'm gonna add a bit more.

Following the main path, Chihiro explored the little town. Oddly enough, it seemed empty. But after walking for a few minutes, she had the distinct feeling of being followed.

Shrugging it off as paranoia, the young woman marched herself into a food stand. Her mouth watered at all the delectable food in front of her.

"Hello?" she called. "Anybody here?"

Chihiro frowned. What kind of place is this? Nobody was here and she was starving.

__

Maybe I'll just eat and leave the money here. 

As she reached for a plate and chopsticks, she once again had that disconcerting feeling of being watched. Reluctantly, her hand left the plates and she backed away from the food booth.

This place was a bit too freaky and she didn't want to risk catching something by eating foreign food.

"Smart move," a sudden voice said behind her. 

Turning around, Chihiro gasped and froze in place.

AN: Ok, and this is where it will stop for now. Ooh, so who's this new mysterious person that's shown up? Hmm? Can you guess??? Well actually, it might be sorta obvious….but humor me. ^_^ Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to email me with comments and blah and blah. And don't forget…PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Until next time,

~jaded image~


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Task

By:~jaded image~ 

AN:Whaaaaaaaa…*sniff* I'm such a bad person. I left you all on such a stupid cliffie. I'm so stupid….*goes into corner and rocks* Please forgive me for this belated update. I hope you all enjoy it! 

Kintora-I like your new name!!! Heehee…lots of guesses….

Razanur-Yay! I love hearing rants. Especially when it's about SA.

Fire Kitsune Goddess-*blink* What? Me…evil?? Didn't know I was capable of it O.o

Leihko-The answer to your question…because princesses are so easy to manipulate!!! MUAHAAHAA!!!!!……don't mind me.

Mayabf93-OK OK OK. I'm UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!!! 

Aldesina-*sigh* It's been so long, I can't even remember how I began my story-.-;…BUT, if you say it's cute, I'll just have to believe you! ^-^

Now…READ ON!!! AND LEAVE ME TO MY LITTLE CORNER!

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

**__**

Last time…

"Smart move," a sudden voice said behind her. Turning around, Chihiro froze in place.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Chihiro was face to face with what had to be a god. What she saw was a young man about her age with the most beautiful jade green eyes and dark tea green hair. They stood studying one another for a moment before the young man spoke. 

"Well, you certainly look smarter than the other dimwitted dolts that came here. And you're lucky you didn't eat those food, they're reserved for the spirits."

"Sp-spirits?" asked Chihiro, still a bit dazed by his appearance.

He nodded. A raspy caw was heard as a deformed looking bird landed on a wooden post nearby.

"Caw," it repeated as it tilted it's human head. Chihiro opened her mouth to scream but was stopped by the mysterious young man, who somehow appeared right beside her.

"Don't. That's a Yubaba-bird. Yubaba is obviously getting impatient."

"Who…what is that thing? And who's Yubaba?" asked a disoriented Chihiro. Her heart was racing beyond the normal speed and her face was burning red. 

Completely ignoring her questions, the jade-eyed youth took hold of her hand and shot out of the food stand, tugging a shrieking Chihiro behind him. The Yubaba-bird flew after them. 

It took awhile for Chihiro's befuddled brain to register what was happening. _We're…flying?_ She thought, looking down. The ground was but a blur and the sudden fear of heights caught up with her. 

The young man suddenly turned to her. "My name is Kohaku. But you can just call me Haku." Chihiro nodded. _Kohaku, sounds like a god's name._ _And even if he isn't a god…he sure has the looks down._ Chihiro blushed and silently scolded herself. This was not the time or place to get romantically interested. 

Realizing Haku was still looking at her, she guessed he probably wanted a response. Chihiro blushed an even deeper red that stood out against her pale skin. She was oblivious to the amusement that flashed through his eyes as she stuttered. "I-I'm…" she paused. Should she really give her real name away? After all, he may not look it, but Haku could be some sort of thief or something. 

__

A very nice-looking thief…her mind responded. 

"I'm…Sen. Nice to meet you, Haku." 

He gave an almost imperceptible nod. After a few seconds of zooming through the air, Chihiro called out. "Hey Haku, just where are we going?"

Flicking his jade-green eyes toward her, their eyes locked. Chihiro vaguely wondered if Haku should really look away from where they were flying…in case they fly into some levitating object. 

Breaking their connection, Haku said in a toneless voice. "You're going to Yubaba's bathhouse. She wants to see you."

Confused by his sudden change of attitude, she decided not to pursue it.

"And what if I don't want to go see this…….Yubaba?"

"You don't have a choice."

She huffed and glared at the back of his head. "Tell me who Yubaba is. And why in the world does she want to see _me_?" She didn't know why he actually decided to answer her, maybe he sympathized with her situation or maybe he just wanted her to shut up. Either way he answered.

"Yubaba is a powerful sorceress. She owns all this land from the riverbed to those mountains. She wants to see you because you have trespassed on her land. Yubaba never lets things go unpunished."

Chihiro paled. "You mean…she's going to _hurt_ me?" she asked, panic evident in her voice. 

Haku shot her a look of sympathy.

"No, I don't think so."

__

Just great, I just had_ to be kidnapped by a torment-crazy lunatic._ She sighed inwardly at her misfortune. And this was just the first day. 

A few minutes later, Chihiro noticed that they were slowing down. She saw a bit looming building that must've been the bathhouse. Stopping completely in front of a sturdy wooden beamed bridge, Haku gently set them both back to the ground.

He directed a "come" at her and the two started across the bridge.

Chihiro hadn't noticed before, but now as the two of them walked in silence across the wide bridge, she realized how much time had past. It was late afternoon of her first day on her adventure. It seemed like just a minute ago that she was waving goodbye to her family.

__

Time flies when you're having fun…She allowed a wry smile as the thought flitted through her mind. 

The two youths had entered the bathhouse and Chihiro was surprised to find it busy and full of life. She stood in the doorway blinking as her mind adjusted and excepted what she was seeing. 

Frog men rushed to and fro, carrying dishes piled with food, shouting at each other, filling trays with thick towels. Among them were normal looking girls who wore some kind of pink uniform. As she took everything in, she didn't notice the subtle glances passed in her direction from Haku. 

There was an odd sort of feeling inside him, swelling up. He summed it up as sympathy for the poor girl. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into. 

Suddenly a little frog creature hopped in front of his face, yelling all the while.

"Master Haku! Master Haku, you're back!" 

Chihiro paused in her looking around to stare at this new being. The creature continued jumping up and down. 

"And you brought the human I see. Blech, it reeks!" Chihiro frowned at this point. It was true that she might not smell too good, after all, sweat and mud don't add up to much of a pleasant aroma, but that was just plain rude. 

"Stop jumping and get out of the way. Yubaba's expecting me." Haku commanded, his voice stern and forbidding. The frog finally stopped hopping and Chihro was surprised to see a frightened look appear on his amphibian face. 

"O-of course. M-master Haku." 

By now, most of the people who Chihiro assumed were workers had stopped and were watching them. Some pink uniform clad girls were whispering and pinching their nose. She couldn't have smelled that bad…

Without another word, Haku took hold of her wrist and pulled her through the crowd toward a lift. Once they got in and Haku pulled down the lever, he gave on last fierce glare to the immobile crowd. That got them moving.

As the lift slowly made its way up, Chihiro broke the silence with a flood of questions. 

"Haku what happened back there? What were those frog things? Are you their master? What do they mean 'human'? Weren't those girls human? Do I really smell that bad?" 

She looked up at him expectantly and saw mildly surprised jade eyes filled with amusement looking back at her. Flushing a bright red, she averted her gaze. "I didn't think I smelled too bad…" 

The young man watched as the human girl in front of him turn a few more shades of red before he suddenly leaned over close to her, taking in a deep breath.

Chihiro jumped a little and she came close to a heart attack. Just what was he doing?

The handsome young man returned to his spot and said in a gentle teasing voice. "No you don't smell bad. Actually you smell like peaches…and human." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh…" came the intelligent reply. 

The wooden lift came to a stop and Haku gave her a quick grin before getting off. The two of them walked down a long, dimly lit corridor until they reached a gigantic pair of double doors made of richly colored redwood.

Taking a deep breath and willing her skin color back to the natural pale, she glanced at Haku. His expression was blank and indifferent once again. She was astonished at the rate he could change.

Without warning, the heavy doors swung open and a sinister voice floated out. 

"Come in." 

Chihiro gulped and followed Haku, this wasn't going to be good…

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

YAY! Third chappie done. Now just a billion and one more to go! ^_^ *yawn* Oi…I'm so tired……and it's only 8:33 p.m. Just goes to show how sleep deprived I am. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME! I love reading your comments!!! It's my brain food ^.^

~jaded image~


	4. Chapter 4

Royal Task 

By: ~jaded image~

AN: Oi..it's been so long since I've last updated, please forgive me. But I have excuses! 1) My Internet was down, tsk on the switch from cable to DSL…2) Cousins were over. Babysitting munchkins and writing fanfiction isn't one of my many talents. 3)….heh, let me think about this one….

Ice Itako-Thank you, I'm glad you like it!

Moezy-chan-Update soon…heh, I'm a lost cause to updating…

Fire Kistune Goddess-Haha, every chapter…there's only 3 chapters. I suppose you can wait for more cliffies to come!

Athena-*sniff* I wanna thank you for such a nice review. I read it and felt all warm and fuzzy for days and days. *sob* You're too kind…

Blazingsunstar-Yay! More more more

Sweet-genie-16-Ah, I shall try to take you're advice. I realize that I may be moving them along a bit too quickly…Chihiro seems a bit like one of those fawning girls, doesn't she? Oh and I'll try to add fluff, but I must say that I'm a bit of a hypocrite when it comes to fluff. I tell others to make things waffy and my own fic..well..yea -.-'

Time's mortal enemy-Seriousness…that is something I seem to lack in my life, and I wasn't being mean..REALLY I wasn't…sometimes, people just need to be persuaded a little. ^.^; 

Long AN, keep reading…

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Without warning, the heavy doors swung open and a sinister voice floated out.

****

**_"Come in."_**

****

Chihiro gulped and followed Haku, this wasn't going to be good… 

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

As the two youths entered the room, Chihiro took her time to glance around. It was a richly furnished room with a roaring fire in the fireplace. Thick velvet curtains framed the windows and couches resided in the corners, looking like they could swallow you completely if you sat in one. 

The princess's wandering eyes finally landed on a short woman sitting behind a heavy oak desk, piled high with papers. The woman had her hair in a bun and wore a navy blue gown. Her fingers were weighted with rings, all of which glittered mischievously in the fire's glow. 

"So, you are the little human, hmm? Puny thing aren't you," the sorceress Yubabarasped. Not knowing what to say, Chihiro nodded. 

"And what, puny human, makes you think you can wander through my territory like that?" Chihiro stared at her feet as she stuttered. "I…I didn't k-know it was your land." And as a show of respect, she added, "ma'am." 

The sorceress Yubaba smirked, seeing the fear in the young woman before her. "But you've trespassed nonetheless. And for that, you must be punished." 

The poor girl stiffened but that was the only sign that showed she was scared. 

_She has guts…for a human._ Haku noted. Usually the person being confronted would start shaking in fear. 

Yubaba studied the girl in front of her. She was young and had an aura that was carefree and gentle. This puny human was exactly what she is, a human, and this caused great consternation for the powerful sorceress. (AN: Peoples..it's consternation..not constipation -.-' My cousin misread that, I just had to make sure.) 

Something bothered her about this girl, the way she didn't turn into jelly under her firm gaze. Haku stood to the side, as still as a statue, not showing any emotions. But inside his mind were hoards of questions. 

After what seemed an eternity of examining and thinking, Yubaba addressed the young woman.

 "You, what is your name?"  

Chihiro looked up startled out of her thoughts. "P-pardon?" she stuttered. 

Yubaba scowled. "Your name, girl! What is it?"  

Chihiro shook her head. "My name is Ch..Sen." She gave an inward sigh. Better be more careful, or else her stay at the bathhouse may end all too soon. 

The old woman looked at her doubtfully but nodded. "I have decided, as your punishment, you are to become a worker in my bathhouse. Now sign this contract. When the time listed is up, I'll decide if I want to let you go." 

She handed Chihiro a piece of paper. Scanning over it, the princess gasped. _Seven years..?_ As if reading her thoughts, Yubaba said in a casual tone. "Either that or…we can arrange for some fresh _meat_ to be served tonight." 

Shivering, Chihiro quickly wrote down her new name and handed the contract back to the old woman. Without a glance at it, Yubaba smirked. "Now, you are mine." 

She turned to the young man standing stiff and silent in the shadows. "Haku, take her down and find her a place to stay. Find somebody to show her around and keep her on task. Then come back up, I have something to discuss with you."

Haku bowed his head, and then in a carefully practiced voice, said to Sen. "Follow me. I'll show you to the worker's quarters." 

As the two exited the room, Yubaba called after them. 

"And for goodness sake, get rid of that smell!"

~~~Two hours later~~~

Chihiro sat down heavily on her futon. She had just toured the whole bathhouse and her feet had declared she had enough walking for the day. 

As she rested, a woman only a few years older than her bustled around the room. Chihiro watched Rin fling open cabinets and rummage through piles of pink clothes, muttering to herself. "You're so puny…gotta eat.." Chihiro nodded to her back, even though Rin couldn't see. As she waited for her new friend to find her work clothes, Chihiro's mind wandered back to the past two hours. 

~~~Er..two hours ago~~~

The heavy door shut themselves soundlessly as Haku and Chihiro left. Getting into the waiting elevator, they rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. 

Opening her mouth to voice her question, she was surprised to be cut off by her companion. "No talking. You must focus on your work or else punishment will be served." 

"But..Haku.." 

"And you will refer to me as Master Haku." He said icily. 

Chihiro recoiled from him, her eyes registered confusion and fear. What happened to the young man who had teased her not too long ago?

The lift stopped on the main level, and with it, so did the workers. Walking towards a frog with whiskers, Haku spoke in a commanding tone. "Foreman, you must find this girl a place to stay. She is to work here from now on." 

The foreman crinkled his amphibian face, "but…but Master Haku, she is a _human_ and..she reeks of humanity. She would curse us with her stench."

 Chihiro frowned, "hey.." 

"Quiet! You're not to speak unless spoken to." Chihiro stared at his back, tears springing into her eyes and her face burning with embarrassment. She had thought of Haku as a kind of savior in this dank place, but now…

The surrounding crowd snickered and murmured behind their hands. Chihiro wanted to scream and cry and throw a big tantrum. Before she could wallow in her self-pity, her attention was brought back as a scowling woman stood out in front of the crowd. 

Not bothering to face her, Haku directed at Chihiro. "This is Rin. You are to go with her and do as she tells you to." 

The woman scowled even more. "Haku, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That's _Master_ Haku to you, Rin." 

"Shut it, frog breath." The battle got interrupted as Haku pulled Chihiro into the center. "Take her and show her around." And with that he left, not even glancing at the forlorn girl. 

"Yes, _Master_ Haku." Rins said, not bothering to hide the scorn in her voice.

~~~End extremely long flashback~~~

Chihiro sighed. Her head hurt just thinking about it all, and the thought of Haku just made it all the more confusing. 

"Hey Sen, I found the perfect match." Rin's happy voice cut through her thoughts. Holding up a pile of neatly folded pink worker clothes, she smiled gleefully. 

"Go on, try it. I have to see if it fits." Her face glowed as if she were a child, showing a project she had worked so hard on. The younger woman smiled, having gotten to know her better, she found out Rin wasn't always the frowning figure she had impressed upon her. 

"Maybe later, walking around the bathhouse really drained me." 

Rin smirked. "Not much of a worker where you came from, were you? No wonder you're so weak and puny." Chihiro stuck her tongue out at her. 

"Say Rin, how long have you been working with Haku?" 

Without glancing at her, Rin replied. "Longer than I care to remember. Why? You like him?" The blunt question was unexpected and Chihiro nodded before she shook her head violently and glared at her.

"NO! No, no that's not.."

"Hey no need to be defensive. Lots of girls here like him." Laughing at her new friend's face, she added in a fake girlish voice, pretending to swoon. 

"It's only natural to like a guy with such amazing eyes, such a beautiful smile, such a great body, very nice butt I might add." 

Chihiro burst out laughing and flung a pillow, missing her target completely. Rin grinned and went on.

"And you can't forget his great sense of humor and the out-of-this-world personality. I mean, he's the only one who can pull off that talk-to-me-and-you're-dead-meat act." 

Chihiro smiled a little. "Thanks Rin. That really stopped me from liking the guy." She gasped and blushed. Rin just laughed. 

As the both of them sobered, Rin directed another statement at her. "But seriously, forget him Sen. He's Yubaba's henchmen, and does all her dirty work. Just don't get too involved." 

Chihiro glanced away and nodded discreetly. Her face showed a framework of emotions. She was already too involved. 

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Woohoo! Another one up, I must say, all this typing, writing, thinking in general…all of that is really quite draining. Please review! Remember..brain food..it really does help. Oh and..*glances around before whispering* I'll give you pixie sticks if you do! No..this isn't a bribe. What are you talking about…


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Task 

By: ~jaded image~

AN: Argh! I had the sudden urge to update, don't ask why..because I have absolutely no idea. I really should be studying..midterms next week..-.-

Anyway, these people get pixie sticks because they were compassionate enough to review my story. *tosses pixie sticks in the air* Free for all!!

Blazingsunstar-Thank you, one pixie stick for you.

Shibahime Hibiya-o.o I'm not the best at writing fluff, but I'll try!

Moezy-chan-Aww, you love it. I find that hard to believe but it makes me feel super happy ^.^

Momo Girl-*bows* Thank you

Time's Mortal Enemy-Thinking may not tire you out, but my brain feels about to explode. You see these veins about to pop??? *points to pulsing veins on forehead*

Sweet-genie-16-Hey, I'm the one doing the bribing remember? But I'll take the cookies anyway…thank you! 

Fire Kitsune Goddess-I don't _try_ to make cliffies, it's all unexpected, even to me. Really it is!..It's not like I plan to leave you guys hanging.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Chihiro looked away and nodded discreetly. Her face showed a framework of emotions. She was already too involved.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

With his eye shut, Haku was laying on his bed, thinking idle thoughts. He was up earlier than usual and had time to spare. Yesterday had been considerably hectic, what with Sen showing up. He sighed and felt guilt rise inside of him. He knew he had treated her horribly, acting so distant and commanding. But he needed to think things through. Out of nowhere, this human somehow arrived into the Spirit World. It wasn't rare for a few wandering travelers to stumble into this other realm, but for Yubaba to give her work instead of instant death…

Unable to figure out why the old sorceress didn't follow her usual routine, he sighed again, frustration overcoming his guilt. Refusing to think about Sen, he thought over what his next job would be. After dumping the poor girl over to Rin, Haku had went back to Yubaba, as he was told to do. Walking into her well furnished room, he saw her seated in her high-backed leather chair. 

~~~Flashback (there'll be lots of these…just warning you guys now)~~~

He stood to the side, waiting patiently for his "mistress" to speak. Without a glance at him, she said, "I have another job for you." 

Haku nodded. He knew that was what she wanted, it wasn't like he was capable of declining anyway. 

Shoving a stack of contracts to the side, the sorceress stood up from her seat. "I want you to bring back that traitor, Riku. She stole my Dragon's Eye and I want it back."

Haku's face remained emotionless. Riku had been his..fellow henchmen, for lack of better words. She was a forest sprite, and quite a powerful one at that. Having lost her home in a forest fire, she came to Yubaba seeking help. By that time, Haku had been working for Yubaba for nearly a year and was regretting his decision. Yubaba had instantly accepted Riku because now she was able to more or less control the rivers and forests through her slaves. 

Together, Haku and Riku were a powerful pair, going out on tasks for their mistress was a piece of cake. But neither was happy and the forest sprite thought up a scheme to leave. The Dragon's Eye was one of Yubaba's many treasures. It had the ability to enhance one's power, multiplying it ten-fold. 

One thunderous night, Riku slipped into the treasury and escaped with the coveted gem. Yubaba had been furious and sent out scouts to look for her. The search had been fruitless so now she was sending Haku. 

"I want that gem back, along with the girl. She will be fitfully punished." Yubaba announced, no doubt already plotting ways of revenge. 

Haku nodded, "yes, Yubaba."

~~~End Flashback~~~

Haku opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling. _Riku…_ She was the first person he had truly opened up to, and he had felt a bit more than companionship towards her. 

~~~Another Flashback~~~

"I can't work here anymore! I just can't!" A pretty red-haired girl exclaimed. 

"Calm down Riku. Everbody will hear you," warned Haku. He crossed his arms and stood watching as she paced back and forth, once in awhile pausing to examine her floral surroundings. 

Riku rolled her eyes. "Nobody will hear us out here. This place…I feel so caged. You know what I mean, don't you?" She went over to him and stared into his eyes, her forest green orbs pleading. "Let's escape. Together." 

Unable to free himself from her gaze, he nodded. Riku smiled brilliantly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're the best Haku!"

And so, for the next half hour, they concocted a plan.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Haku felt his chest tighten. It had been the perfect plan. Simple and effective. They could've left together. But Riku had taken the jewel and fled, leaving him to deal with an angry sorceress. That had been two weeks ago. Since then, Haku had felt abandoned and depressed. He hadn't smiled or teased anybody..that is until Sen came. 

An image of a blushing Sen appeared and he felt a slight tug at his lips. He felt different after meeting her. It was a bit like being with Riku again…forcing himself to focus, he knew what he had to do. Getting up and dressed, he slid open the door to his room and leaving behind a slight spring breeze, he flew off. 

~~~Hour later~~~

Chihiro groaned as she felt somebody nudge her side. "Ugh…"

The nudger gave a snicker and poked her in the side. "Get up." Rin hissed. "You have to wake up!" she sang in the sleeping girl's ear. 

Chihiro swung her hand in what she thought was Rin's general direction and was rewarded with a smacking sound. "Alright, that's it missy." Rin growled. She yanked Chihiro's blanket off and watched with smug satisfaction as the younger girl shrieked. "Ha..that's what you get." 

Cursing at Rin, she finally got dressed. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked, stifling a yawn. 

The older woman frowned. "The big tub." 

Curious, Chihiro trudged after her and peeked into the stall they stopped at and gagged. It was full of what she hoped was mud. Seaweed and various other things were stuffed in the corners. Water stains marked the walls and the huge tub in the middle was beyond just grimy. 

"Rin…" she trailed off. 

Sighing, Rin handed her a big cloth. "Well, let's get to it." 

Chihiro gagged some more, but followed her friend in. And so began her first day of work…by slipping and falling face first in a pile of muck.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

*throws confetti* Yay! I feel satisfied, knowing I've brought you guys another chapter makes me feel like I've done a good deed…even if this one was short. *yawns* Ok more studying, here I come -.- Oi somebody save me. Please review. Brain tired. Can't form full sentences…need coffee…I think I'm going to be snowed in o.o 


	6. Chapter 6

Royal Task 

By: ~jaded image~

AN: Ah hah! Guess who's back!! This here is the next chapter, obviously. I just finished watching Princess Mononoke and it re-inspired me to write…not really, but it was a very _very_ good movie that I encourage people to watch. I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed and say…what the heck were you thinking reviewing a thing like this? Not that I don't appreciate it, just wondering. Hope it had nothing to do with the bribing, because this should all be voluntary and have nothing to do with all the marshmallows I'm willing to offer…

Disclaimer: Funny how I forgot about this for the last four chapters *cough* As you know, I don't own SA, that would be Miyazaki's work.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Haku soared through the sky in his dragon form. He looked magnificent, with his scales reflecting the sun, his beautiful mane flowing behind him. He looked carefree, without a thought to bother him. 

In reality all the nagging thoughts crowding in his head were giving him a migraine. He had been flying for more than an hour and still not one clue as to where Riku might be. The spirit world was somewhat like an exact image of the real world. The bathhouse seemed to be the center point of the spirit realm. Surrounding it were forests and great rushing rivers and mountains residing in the background. Little villages were located among the natural growths and he could see the thatched roofs and flapping cloths in the doorways. 

Haku didn't bother to glance down at the village he was currently flying over and flew towards a stand of shadowed trees. Landing in a clearing he shifted back into his other form and stood there quietly. With the amount of power Riku now possessed, it should be easy to detect her whereabouts. But he couldn't sense her anywhere. Releasing the breath he had unconsciously held, he sidled over to an ancient oak and sat down. 

He needed to rest after a sleepless night and two hours of flying.

~*^*~Back to Chihiro and Rin~*^*~

Chihiro wiped her forehead with her arm. Two straight hours of cleaning and the tub looked as dirty as when they began. She groaned with the effort of scrubbing the scum off the walls. Her day had begun with no breakfast, and having only a fraction of sleep of what she was used to didn't help her situation. 

The princess stopped scrubbing and tossed the cloth into a messy pile. "Riiin! How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Keep working, Sen. Where do you come from anyway? It's like you've never worked before." Rin grunted as she shoved a big pile of seaweed out the stall.

"Hey I work too." Chihiro replied in self-defense. She wondered if helping Kasumi dust off the furniture could be counted as work. With a defeated sigh she gestured to her pile of used cloths. "I need another one."

The older woman offered her a dry look. "Then go get one."

"From…?"

"The pile in the basket."

"What…pile? And for that matter, what basket?"

Rin glanced up annoyed and waved a grimy hand near the stall opening. "That basket over…" Her eyes widened as they fell on the empty space where the basket should have been. "Damn…somebody must've taken it. They always give a hard time to newbies." 

Chihiro sighed. So it was her fault the basket was taken. Rin saw her crestfallen look and gave her an encouraging smile. "How about you take a break and go wash those cloths down by the river. I'll stay here and clean this crap." Chihiro grinned. 

"Yes, sir!" She mock saluted her friend and ran off before she could be hit with a muck ball.

~*^*~Haku~*^*~

Leaning back against the trunk, Haku felt more relaxed than ever. He was never one to just sit back and enjoy his surroundings especially since he was always sent on mission after mission. He yawned and his jade eyes started drifting shut. Maybe he should take a nap…

A twig snapped and he was instantly wide-awake again. A faint scent of flowers greeted him.

"Heh, you've become careless since I last saw you. The great river god dozing in the forest." The melodious voice flowed over his whole body and Haku suppressed a shiver. He scanned the clearing but couldn't find where the sprite was located. Why couldn't he sense her?

A soft thud to his left brought his attention to a slim figure standing in the shadows. "Riku.."

She didn't reply and stood there studying him, he felt subconscious for the first time in weeks. Swallowing in an attempt to detain whatever words were about to come out, he watched as she walked into a patch of sunlight. Her hair was just as smooth and fiery red as he remembered, and her eyes sparkled with an inner light. She was beautiful like all forest sprites are. But to him, she was the most beautiful. Thoughts of Sen-whatever fled his mind and he only had a vague memory of what he was suppose to do. Instead those thoughts were replaced by urges to hug this creature, to have her in his arms again. 

Riku smiled in satisfaction as she watched the river god in front of her fall deeper and deeper into her spell. A look of longing had appeared on his face and his eyes glazed over. This was all too easy, the Dragon's Eye had allowed her to easily hide her presence and now reinforced her power. The hypnosis she had placed over him should hold until she could get rid of him.

~*^*~Chihiro and her rags down by the river~*^*~

A soft breeze lifted Chihiro's hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying the wind swirling around her body. She stood before the great river that was dry not too long ago. Gazing across she saw the hill where she tumbled down just yesterday into a neck-breaking landing. Her thoughts skimmed over what happened in the past hours. Unconsciously stumbling into the spirit world, meeting Haku, being employed to work for Yubaba…

Her ears caught the sound of soft girlish giggles coming from somewhere off to her left. A few seconds later and she saw a trio of pink clad girls ambling across the grass in her direction. They stopped as she came into their line of view and studied her dirtied outfit and windblown hair. The middle one smirked and she and her friends stalked over to Chihiro to form a half circle in front of her. 

"So…this is the human we've been hearing so much about." Said the girl in the middle. Her long black hair was placed into an intricate braid and she kept twirling the end around her fingers. "What are you doing out here _human_? Shouldn't you be working the big stall?" When Chihiro didn't respond, her dark eyes narrowed. 

"I heard Haku was the one who found you out here, wandering all by yourself. Isn't that right girls?" Her companions nodded vigorously, eager to please. "And just what were you thinking allowing yourself to be found by Haku, of all people?" 

Chihiro could hear the immense jealousy this girl possessed. Of what she wasn't sure, but it was there coming straight at her. "I-I'm not sure what you mean."

The girl scowled. Stupid human seemed to think she was above answering her questions. Well that can be fixed. She gestured to her companion and spoke. "Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a mess. How 'bout we help you clean up, hmm?" Before Chihiro could reply, the three girls crowded around her and she was pushed into the cold river. She sputtered and surfaced, desperately gasping for air. 

The trio giggled. "Next time you want to get lost, get lost in your own world, human." Then they left a soaked Chihiro behind letting her struggle by herself to climb out of the great river. 

Chihiro fumed to herself scraping hair out of her eyes. Never in her life had she been treated like this and she wanted to chase after them and pull at that girl's intricately done up hair. Instead she squeezed out as much water as she was capable of and kneeled next to the dirty pile of cloths. Rin was expecting her back, all she can do is try to forget the incident. 

~*^*~Haku~*^*~

Riku gave a wave of her hand and thick roots arched up from the ground to wrap themselves around Haku. He didn't give any sign that he felt thick trunks tightening around him, his face was still a picture of calm and sad longing. She gave another flick of her wrist and the river god was lifted off the ground. The forest sprite smirked. Controlling the trees used to be difficult, now it was second nature to her. Holding out her hand, she ordered the trees to get tighter and tighter…

Haku suddenly cried out in pain. The spell had broken once the squeezing had managed to break some ribs and the searing pain cleared his head. He looked down to find Riku, his beloved Riku, taking so much pleasure from his torture. Hurt and disappointment welled up inside but he pushed them to the back of his mind. Right now he had to focus on surviving, not pitying himself. Summoning a blast of energy he managed to crack the roots binding him and fell unceremoniously to the ground. 

"Ah, awake already? Pity, I was just about to finish." She said in an airy voice. 

"Why Riku? Why are you doing this?" He had to know, as if his life depended on it. She was never like this with him before. 

Riku shrugged it off. "Power is power." Without pausing for him to regain his footing, she gestured to the trees and a flock of leaves drifted from the branches to hover around her. "Good bye, Haku." The leaves charged themselves at him and cut through his robes and deep into his flesh. Haku growled and transformed back into a dragon and flew up into the sky, the leaves following closely behind. He rocketed back towards the bathhouse but broken ribs and deep gashes don't make for a good flight. He felt himself falling and falling…until he landed in a heap right in front of the last person he expected to see.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^~

So…how was that? This chapter turned out completely different than what I had originally written in my rough draft. A lot longer too…originally there weren't gonna be any bullies to mess with Chihiro..but I thought 'heck, why not? I might as well give her some social acceptance issues coupled with some major jealousness.' Hehe well I hope you enjoyed it. Please do feel free to leave a review and make me a happy little girl. Because we all wanted jaded to be happy right??    


	7. Chapter 7

Royal Image  
  
By: jaded image  
  
AN: Okay...I'm an absolutely horrible person and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. For all those who are still reading, I'd like to thank you. You've all made me extremely happy ;)  
  
Yana5- Thank you.

Moezy-chan- winces This was the soonest I could update...please don't hurt me...

Time's Mortal Enemy- Weird and sick freak?? Does that mean I'm one too? I'm actually fine with being one, people like them don't know what they're missing out on. And I'm sorry to be ranting, but it really bugs me when anime is referred to as a "cartoon". Perhaps it's just me......

Whispers Sound Like Screams- . You're one reason I had to update. Threatening to take away all my cookies and pixie sticks. I need the sugar!

Silver Petra- Amusing and cute at the same time? You're much too kind .

Blazingsunstar- Kool.

Burning-Yami-Rain- Thank you. I'll try although I can't promise you anything.

Fire Kitsune Goddess- I'm extremely happy! Does that mean I'll update more often? Sadly I find that to be a bit hard

Silver Dragon Ixi- ::hands her a pixie stick:: My last one. Unless somebody's willing to buy me some more? (hint hint)

KittyCat918- I'm glad you enjoyed it so far.  
  
As a side-note, I won't be able to update for a month as I'm going to be sunburning on vacation. But I shall update once I have gotten my mosquito bitten self back in front of any available monitor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away; so please...don't make me...pay? What kinda messed up person wrote that?! ::cough::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He felt himself falling and falling...until he landed in a heap right in front of the last person he expected to see.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chihiro stared at the fallen beast. It just fell seemingly out of nowhere. Hearing a faint rustling sound, she glanced up to see a dark cloud of what looked like green bird, plummeting towards them.  
  
"Ah, shit...!"  
  
Dropping the recently cleaned cloth, she stared as the swarm swirled around the creature. It writhed in pain and made a low growl deep in its throat but seemed unable to get away.  
  
Impulsively, Chihiro ran forward waving her arms wildly about her as if that would ward off the attackers.  
  
The rustlings grew louder, Chihiro shut her eyes as fear took over and she huddled near the ground. What had she been thinking, charging in here like a maniac?  
  
After awhile, when the long awaited pain didn't arrive, she opened her eyes and glanced around.  
  
The ground was littered with fresh, young leaves. Upon closer examination, the fragile leaves revealed razor-like edges and were pointed like arrows.  
  
A light finally went on somewhere in Chihiro's mind and she shivered at the thought that these measly little leaves could do so much damage.  
  
A pained groan came from close by and the princess got her first close look at the mystical creature. Trying to be as silent as possible, she got about a yard away before it growled in warning.  
  
Chihiro stiffened, but forced her expression to be one of kindness and sympathy.  
  
"It's okay, all I want to do is help you." She held out her hand and when the beast made no move, she crept closer.  
  
It was a dragon. With beautiful antlers that gleamed in the sun, long blue- green mane spread out on the ground. It's pearly white scales shone like polished glass, marred only by the multiple cuts all over its body.  
  
Chihiro came within touching distance and reached out towards the beast, a questioning look in her eyes. The dragon watched her with its amazing jade green eyes as she gently stroked its mane.  
  
A beautiful creature indeed.  
  
Her heart ached as her roaming hands discovered more cuts. "What happened to you?"  
  
The beast gave a low groan and tried to stand. Chihiro restrained it with one hand and muttered, "Don't be stupid. You're in no condition to move."  
  
Looking around, she sighed. She had to find a place to keep her new found friend.  
  
"Uh..stay here." She ordered, not sure if it would understand. Quickly she scanned her surroundings. She hadn't even been in the Spirit Realm for more than a day, how was she suppose to know where to go?  
  
Closing her eyes and spinning in circles, she stopped, facing a random direction. Stiffening her resolve, she left the fallen dragon and headed for the hills.  
  
:::Haku:::  
  
He growled in frustration and pain. For the past few minutes he had tried to change back. But for some reason, he couldn't.  
  
There was some restraining power. The most he could manage was for his form to shimmer uncertainly, and even that was too painful.  
  
He sighed and waited for the aches to subside. Sen had been gone for quite some time now. He hoped she was alright. _Silly human..._  
  
When he had crashed to the ground, the first thing he noticed was Sen crouched by the river, a pile of rags beside her.  
  
She was wearing the traditional pink uniform, smudged with some indiscernible material and reeking something awful. Haku gave a deep chuckle. She must've been dealt the big tub.  
  
Thinking about her brought him peace and he managed to forget what happened not too long ago.  
  
Remembering the genuine look of caring she had shown, Haku felt warmth rise inside of him. Nobody had ever treated him that way, no one except...  
  
He shook his great dragon head and grimaced at the self-induced pain.  
  
His ears suddenly perked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and his nose smelled the disgusting scent of the big tub with an underlying peach aroma.  
  
Half a minute later, Sen herself came into view. Her brown eyes shining and cheeks flushed, hair held back in a tangled mess. She rushed up to Haku and knelt by his side, taking a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"I found...::pant:: the perfect place...::pant:: for you...::gasp::."  
  
He cast her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you understand me or not, but I found you a place to stay."  
  
Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at the idea that she had to go find him somewhere to stay. As if he wasn't capable. Sen giggled.  
  
"You know, you remind me of somebody..." Haku watched her with a mixture of wariness and excitement. If she figured out who he really was...  
  
Sen snapped her fingers. "That's it! You remind me of that kitchen boy back home! He always rolled his eyes at the cook." She giggled again.  
  
Haku would've fallen over had he been standing. A kitchen boy? Has something been done to this girl's brain?? He failed to see any connection between a river god like himself and a common kitchen servant. Humans were strange indeed.  
  
He suddenly realized the meaning of what she said. A servant...and a cook...which meant she must be from some rich family. Perhaps the daughter of a successful merchant or trader. Or maybe a rich lord owning an admirable amount of land.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Sen was taking a closer look at his face. "No," she said. "Not the kitchen boy. Somebody else. You're much too beautiful to be compared to him."  
  
If dragons could blush...  
  
Sen was quiet. Suddenly her eyes rounded, "Oh... You remind me of him!"  
  
Her statement was vague and it left him wondering who "him" was. Another servant? But the way she said it...a suitor perhaps?  
  
Haku felt what seemed to be dismay at the thought of Sen having a suitor. _Why should I care...she's just a silly little human.  
_  
The said silly little human let out a sigh, which was immediately replaced by a cheery smile.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying. I found this little hut a bit in the forest. I think you'll be able to stay there. It_ looked_ deserted."  
  
Her uncertainty showed and Haku wondered if this cabin was, in fact, uninhabited.  
  
She continued, all the while straining to lift him up. "It's a bit far, so we should probably hurry."  
  
Deciding her sad attempts weren't getting them anywhere, he hauled himself to his feet swaying a bit. Sen placed her small hand near his neck, her touch soft and gentle.  
  
Together they walked off in the direction Sen had come.  
  
:::Chihiro:::  
  
She was delighted to see the dragon up and moving about, if not in a slow lethargic way. It's motions were nonetheless fluid and pleasant to watch, like a calm flowing river.  
  
The two made their way to the deserted hut she had found. It was a homely sort of place, a bit dusty perhaps, but cozy.  
  
They entered and she searched for any source of light. Finally lighting a candle, she started piling old blankets and sheets the previous owner left behind.  
  
Her end creation was a shapeless nest.  
  
The dragon gave it a doubtful look and Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Sorry, no special treatment here. It should be comfortable enough..." Of course she wouldn't know, having slept on four feathered mattresses her whole life.  
  
By now, she figured the creature understood what she said. She had seen the deep frown when it was being likened to the kitchen boy. Obviously it didn't like that comparison too much.  
  
The creature settled itself with its tail curled securely around its body.  
  
After making sure it was comfortable, she stood up and the dragon's eyes followed her.  
  
"I'll go get you some food and water and bring it later. For now, try to rest." She hesitated by the door. "Please...don't run off while I'm gone." Had she been facing it, she would've seen a soft toothy smile from the dragon.  
  
She skipped out the door and headed back toward the river, back to the pile of clean rags were. Rin was going to give her hell for taking so long.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
MUAHAHAHA!!! Another chapter done and I have to leave for the airport in...just about a hour .; Well then, hopefully this chapter was alright and nobody has died from boredom.  
  
Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you and come again.  
  
jaded image


	8. Chapter 8

Royal Image 

By: jaded image

AN: Last day of summer...how very depressing. My summer was quite eventful, and I managed to get this chapter done. Though it may be crap, I hope this moves the story along.

Wispers Sound Like Screams- One of my favoritest reviewers! ....Why am I so influenced by sweets...darn you .

Moezy-chan- Thank you. I tried with the details. I really did.

Fukari- Whee!! I'm glad you think so! ::squeals as well::

HmgirlKristi- Well I hope I live up to your expectations of stories like this ;)

Kagome Sengoku- Yes, I have watched Castle in the Sky and it really is good. Along with Princess Mononoke and Kiki's Delivery Service. All Miyazaki's brilliant creations.

Yanling- Thank you thank you. Glad to hear you liked it.

Bridget- I really suck at updating...buuut thank you. I shall try my best.

Blazingsunstar- Awesome.

Baka-onna2003- Waaaaai! A dragon! ::huggles:: ...I mean, yes ma'am...

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing cheesy clichéd fanfictions...even if I happen to _like_ cheesiness and cliché-ness.

Scrambling up the grassy hill as fast as her damp uniform allowed, Chihiro made it back to the bathhouse in record time, the though of Rin's unlimited anger fueling her. She paused to catch her breath and wiped her face with the newly cleaned cloths.

She should really try to work out more.

The calming breeze that had accompanied her died down as she strode across the sturdy bridge. Her eyes cast around for fellow workers, but all was quiet. Not even the annoying amphibian was there to get in her face.

_Where was everybody?_

She tiptoed into the bathhouse, her body tensed as if expecting an ambush. When no toad like creatures or powerful sorceresses flew out at her, she relaxed and guided herself to the foreman's desk. She looked around taking in the little details missed the day before.

Her little tour was interrupted as Rin shot through a doorway, her arms waving frantically in unexplainable directions. Spotting Chihiro, her face split into a wide and relieved smile.

"You have no idea how impatient Yubaba has been. She's looking all _over_ for you!"

"What...me?!"

Ignoring her younger friend's confused look, Rin took hold of Chihiro's arm and dragged her back the way she had come. Frowning at the bunch of cloth in her hand, she mused. "You were washing this whole time? You even got yourself wet! Geez..."

Chihiro didn't reply as she was dragged along, her cheeks flushed from all the walking she had done that day.

Rin continued merrily, unaware that her companion might've been in need of a desperate rest. "There's a new customer, a nature god or something. All I know is he must be one hell of a being to order Yubaba around like that!"

Chihiro stared at the side of the older woman's head, just what was she talking about?

Rin dragged her into the tubs area and past many stalls. Chihiro craned her neck and peered into every stall wanting a glimpse of the kind of customers a bathhouse in the spirit world received. All she managed to see were blurs of colors meshed together.

Rin trudged tirelessly onward, dragging a princess who looked like she just escaped a madhouse. She suddenly jerked to a stop and huffed in frustration.

Chihiro could hear Yubaba's voice drifting over the heads of a crowd of bathhouse workers. Low and raspy, she tried to sound as sweet and caring as she was capable of.

"Please Mister Kai. Won't you take Tae instead? She's much more skilled than any _human_ could ever be." Chihiro heard a familiar giggle and she guessed that to be Tae.

Rin was still gripping her arm with one hand, with the other she tried to swat people aside. The older woman tapped her foot impatiently before diving straight into the mob, bringing a still not fully recuperated Chihiro.

Disgruntled yelps and curses were heard as they cut straight to the front, just in time to hear whoever Yubaba was talking to reply.

"No, I have made up my mind. I would like the service of this...human." Chihiro gazed at this stranger.

A few inches taller than her with a lean frame and authority radiating off him in waves. His hair was a deep shade of mahogany tied back with a leather band and his eyes an odd tint of blue that seemed to change as one watched. He wore a simple robe made of the softest silks and Chihiro recognized it as the robe the bathhouse provided for their guests.

Her breath caught in her throat as his gaze landed on her. "This must be the human."

Yubaba favored Chihiro with a glare before gliding over and placing two wrinkled hands on her shoulder. "Yes, this is Sen. She was...out...doing errands for me." The witch wasn't about to admit she couldn't keep track of her own workers. Especially not to a god of such high class.

The stranger offered a flattering smile, "of course. Your workers are very dedicated to you."

Eyeing Chihiro's dirty uniform and crumpled rags, he gestured to the large tub, amazingly clean. Rin must've worked her butt off for the stall to be so tidy.

"I'd like to have my bath now."

"Right, of course. I...Tae would you get Kai-sama settled. Sen will be right with you." The forest god nodded and entered the stall, ignoring Tae's obvious flirtatious attempts.

Yubaba whirled around and dismissed everybody with a wave of her heavily jeweled hand. As frogs and spirits dispersed, Yubaba leaned in close to Chihiro's face. Her eyes glaring openly at her and oversized nose nearly touching Chihiro's own.

"You better not mess this one up human. Shinrin Kaisuke has to be among the top customers to this bathhouse. I don't want to lose business for some careless mistake. Understood?" The underlying threat was not lost on Chihiro. If she messed this up...her chances of surviving this experience was dangerously slim.

Gulping down the fear, she nodded.

The sorceress, satisfied that her message was received, placed a bundle in her hands. "Clothes," she explained. "You absolutely cannot tend to the god of Shinrin forest in _that_ outfit. Now hurry up!" Yubaba flew up to a balcony and left Chihiro with Rin.

The princess turned to her friend and Rin saw the anxiety flooding her wide eyes. It was understandable, the poor girl hadn't been here for more than a day and she was already made to take care of customers.

She patted Chihiro assuringly on the shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. "Don't worry 'bout it. Taking care of powerful gods isn't difficult..." She completely disregarded the snobs and perverted requests she had encountered when she served such powerful gods. She didn't want to alarm Sen.

Chihiro nodded as if she agreed. Just then, the girl Tae came out of the stall calling back to the customer inside. "I'll be right back Mister Kai."

She turned to Chihiro ands smirked as the look of recognition passed across the latter's features. "Well, well. The puny human finally got fished out of the river. Hope you had a nice swim."

Chihiro bristled as the girl let out a high-pitched giggle. Nobody dared to speak to her like that back at the castle. She was the princess after all.

"Yes, it was very nice. Maybe you'll care to _join_ me next time."

Tae's pretty face took on an arrogant look. "I don't like to associate with inferior people such as yourself. Kai-sama on the other hand..." She trailed off and glanced hungrily back into the stall.

Tearing her gaze away from the god soaking in the tub, she sent a piercing glare towards Chihiro. "You better leave this one alone, human. Don't try anything like you did with Haku."

Rin arched an eyebrow at Chihiro as if to ask what exactly did she "try" with the river god. Chihiro flushed and shook her head desperately.

"I didn't do anything!"

Tae's face twisted into a look of disgust. "Don't try to deny it, you little—"

"Hey! You better watch what you say." Rin had been unable to endure the abuse her friend was receiving. Her own anger had heightened with the constant spats between the two. "Not everybody is as _loose_ as certain others."

The girl's face reddened with anger at the insulting reference. Meanwhile, Chihiro had gotten tired of all the bickering and went off to find a place to change out of her muddy clothes and into the cleaner pair.

After tying the last string on her pink uniform, she hurried back towards the big tub, hoping that the important customer hadn't become too irritated. Rin and Tae had broken up their fight before any physical advances were required and Chihiro could hear Tae's ultra-sweet voice asking the forest god if he needed help scrubbing his back.

The way that girl sucked up to him was revolting and Chihiro had a fleeting sense of pity for the man.

She quietly entered the stall, trying to avoid attracting any attention by sticking near to the paneled walls. Her efforts didn't seem to be enough as Shinrin Kaisuke ignored the rambling girl at his side and turned his dark head to face her. He smiled warmly and his eyes locked with her dark brown ones.

Chihiro flushed visibly. "Ah, you must be the human."

She nodded and flushed deeper at the emphasis on the last word. Mister Kaisuke rose out of the large tub, a fleece towel wrapped around his waist, and ambled over to stand next to her.

He was completely ignoring Tae and it was irritating her to no end. She had _told_ the girl to back off!

Chihiro kept her glance on the polished wooden floor, trying to avoid looking at the bared chest of a god and suppressing her blush at the same time. Kaisuke saw the effect he had on her and smiled.

"What's your name? Human is too inferior for a being such as yourself." And he bowed as a charming prince would to a beautiful princess.

The actual princess was surprised to say the least. This young man was charming, good-looking, and a powerful god. He reminded her of a certain someone...

"I...I'm..." She cleared her throat nervously, trying to rid herself of the imaginary hairball.

Tae decided this would be a good time to cut in and perhaps humiliate the stupid human. "She's Sen. A boring name really, I don't know who thought of it. No sensible person would name their child—"

"A charming name for a charming person." Kaisuke interrupted, bowing again.

Chihiro was completely bewildered now and tried not to roll her eyes. This guy was obviously coming on to her; and being inexperienced as she was, she had no idea what to do.

Instead she said, "your name is nice too.."

By now, Tae's maroon eyes were flashing angrily and jagged bolts of lightning could be seen. She was convinced this human had done something to attract the mighty god. The force of her glare made Chihiro shiver and she nodded her head towards the tub.

"Mister Kaisuke...perhaps you should get back to relaxing or else the water might get cold."

The truth was she couldn't stand the other girl's constant envious glares and the odd flattering this man kept dishing out.

"Of course, if you would please assist me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the side of the bowl-like structure. The raven-haired girl immediately attached herself to his other arm. "I'll help you too Mister Kai."

It was obvious Kaisuke didn't need help. Heck he could've floated himself back into the steaming herbal water if he wanted to. Chihiro had no idea why he grabbed her. The warmth from his hand clasped tightly to hers sent a warm feeling up her arm and consequently up her neck and face, making her look beet red.

Kaisuke glanced at her, a worried expression adorning his handsome features. Pulling his had out of Tae's death grip, he felt her hot forehead. "Are you feeling well, Sen? Maybe you need to soak in the tub too. There's plenty of room." Whether or not there was a separate meaning behind his statement was unclear.

Seeing Tae give her an I'll-kill-you glare, Chihiro declined quickly. Not like she was going to accept in the first place.

"N-no thank you Mister Kaisuke. I'm fine." She slipped her hand out of his grasp and backed up against the wall again, having missed the god's frown of disappointment.

"Well, feel free to slip in any time." He called to her, still ignoring a now desperate Tae who looked like her head might explode.

All the touching and flattering had creeped Chihiro out and she was in no hurry to get anywhere near him. Still, she managed a polite nod before retreating to a corner and letting Tae take charge.

:::Haku:::

Haku opened one bleary jade eye and glanced around the room, trying to remember where he was. As images of what had happened replayed in his mind, his sleep-laden body began to awake to every searing pain from every cut that he had.

He could barely move and so, settled himself with growling and shooting vicious glares at nothing in particular.

A breeze drifted into the room, although all doors and windows were locked, and Haku was immediately aware of another presence in the room. He couldn't move to investigate and instead, growled ferociously at whoever was there.

An all too familiar cackle was heard and the river god's heart seized to beat for a moment.

A certain cold fear clenched his stomach. Haku's eyes searched wildly around the room for the owner of the cackle.

A raspy voice uncomfortably close said critically, "well, don't you just look like something the cat dragged in."

Although he couldn't get up, the hurt dragon was still capable of using his tail; it unfurled from around his body and pierced through the air where he thought the presence was.

"There's really no need to be so violent," said the voice, "and might I just add that you have horrible aim."

Haku growled deep in his throat. _That damned Yubaba_, he thought scathingly.

The voice cackled again in amusement. "You're mistaken young man. My sister is safely back at the bathhouse brooding to herself about that new human charge of hers. I..."

There was a gust of wind and the voice was accompanied by a misty figure, "I am Zeniba. Twin sister of Yubaba and I do believe you need my help."

:::Chihiro:::

This was a bit uncomfortable.

Chihiro scrubbed rhythmically on the forest god's nicely toned back and tried not to tip right into the tub every time her fingers brushed against his smooth skin.

She concentrated on her task and ignored the soft hisses coming from Tae's end, which sounded remarkably like an angry cat.

Kaisuke leaned back against her touch, his eyes closed and the look of pure enjoyment on his face. "Hmm...you know you're very good at bathing people." He said it like she bathed delicious looking spirit gods everyday.

Chihiro, her face glowing with embarrassment, decidedly took that as a compliment and whispered thanks in return. He interrupted her in mid-scrub and stretched, showing off his muscles as they rippled beneath his skin.

Chihiro occupied herself with staring at the brightly decorated ceiling while Tae stared to her heart's content.

Mister Kaisuke didn't seem to notice the effect he had on either of them and continued to loosen his back muscles from all that sitting.

He groaned, "Would somebody please massage my shoulders a bit? I feel slightly stiff." He looked purposefully at Chihiro who blushed at the thought of closer contact.

Tae stepped in and unwittingly saved her. "Oh, let me Kai-sama. I know how to give wonderful shoulder massages, guaranteed to make you come back asking for more." Her coy smiles and subliminal messages weren't lost on either of her companions.

Kaisuke gave her a lazy smile and agreed. "Sen, could you please add more herbal water?"

An easy task. Chihiro agreed heartily and grabbed a red herbal token from a pile on the floor. Turning around, she blushed at what lay before her.

Tae had taken up a position behind the forest god and was giving what could only be described as a sensuous feel over. Kaisuke leant back with a pleasant smiles on his lips.

Chihiro couldn't help thinking that he was quite beautiful, in a dark, mysterious way.

_Like Haku?_ Her mind asked teasingly. _Speaking of which, how is he anyway?_

She cleared her mind of her previous rescuer and clipped the token into place with a tug. The red token flew through the chute to the boiler room where, as Rin described, a spider-man lived.

Moments later, one panel from the wall disconnected and rose above the tub, waiting for somebody to release the water. Chihiro scrambled clumsily up the slippery side and grabbed a hold of the rope there.

She should've known something bad was about to happen as she tugged hard on the rope and still no water came. Sweating from her efforts, she used her whole weight to pull down the wooden chute.

The water shot out in such a hurried stream it caught her unaware. Before she knew it, she had slipped and fallen...landing with perfect accuracy, right into Shinrin Kaisuke's lap.

Wheeee! Whoa...tons of typing there. I wrote this in wee hours of morning, so if there's something wrong...it's not my fault. Muahahha.

Feel free to tell me how much this story has lowered your IQ in a review.

jaded image


	9. Chapter 9

Royal Task

By: jaded image

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!!! Isn't it exciting? A new beginning…a new chance for me to move my lazy butt along…not that it's gonna happen :)

Baka-onna2003- Bwahahahha…I'm being threatened again… .

Fufa- Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Elfin Kagome- Bum bum BOM! I like that…and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter

Kataan- I know, the story is _finally_ starting to get good and I don't update it. Don't you hate that?

Blazingsunstar- :)

Fire Kitsune Goddess- Wheee, I'm bringing more grief to Chihiro. The poor dear…

Random Reviewer- Thank you thank you I'm not sure if there's going to be _anything_ going on at the rate I'm updating…

Ceres- . Too much praise…over-inflated ego…explodes

HmgirlKristi- Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hopefully I can make it better.

SA is so Nice- Weeeell…let's just say I'm a HUGE C/H fan…

Dark Angel – The Doom- Poor Chi-chan's about to get poor-er…more poor…same thing.

Disclaimer: Pshaw.

:::Riku:::

A low and vicious growl swept past her lips as she held the emerald gem up to the light.

"Why the hell won't you work?" She groaned and tossed the Dragon's Eye into the air only to catch it again. "Master said there's an inconceivable amount of power, all I have to do is use the key…"

With a frustrated snarl she flung the precious jewel into the massive trunk of a nearby tree. The Dragon's Eye rolled unharmed into the shadows, glittering at her as if to taunt her with the power concealed deep within. A power that only the key will unlock…

:::Haku:::

Haku stared at the Yubaba look alike. An exact duplicate if she had been solid. The misty figure stared shamelessly back, taking in his reaction.

Another witch…wait…Yubaba has a twin?! What the hell… 

Zeniba seemed to have read his mind and smirked. "Hard to believe, isn't it? Alas, Yubaba and I aren't all that close."

"As a matter of fact, you can say there's almost hatred between us. And we constantly fight." She gestured at her see through form. "Consequently, this is what resulted from our last interaction."

Haku's mind was slowly taking all that in. He was still trying to grasp the fact that Yubaba had a sister. The old woman in front of him gave a sigh as she sensed his thoughts.

"Give it a rest already. It's not that unusual. And if you think I'm _anything_ like my dear sister, you'd be terribly wrong."

Haku growled in annoyance, having had his thoughts so easily laid out made him feel vulnerable. Zeniba ignored him and kneeled next to his serpentine body, examining his multiple wounds. He heard her wince and mutter sympathetic phrases at particularly deep gashes and wondered just how pathetic he must look.

The old woman snorted. "Extremely pathetic if you really want to know." She continued in a softer voice. "I was there, you know. The whole time that little sprite was badgering you; I saw it all…"

Haku's serpent-like body stiffened as he recollected those painful moments.

She had been there while Riku hurt him. If she had been there, why hadn't she stopped her? Why didn't she help him? The pain in the river god's heart was too much to tolerate and he let out a sorrowful roar. His Riku…

Zeniba shook her great head slowly, her large eyes showed grief and regret. "There was nothing I could do Haku…not in this form." She waved a thick misty hand.

"I am but an image. I can do no harm nor be of any physical help." Haku growled deep within his throat and blinked furiously as a slightly unfamiliar sensation washed over his being.

Tears…crying…that's what it was.

The old sorceress looked at him with understanding eyes and said in a hopeful tone. "But I can help you, might river god. I can show you the way to defeat this simple forest sprite and her malicious master. You have been given a blessing."

The aforementioned might river god was still going through his new wave of emotions and could not quite comprehend what the old woman was talking about.

"Focus, Haku. The human, Chihiro, she will help you execute their downfall."

Haku curved his sleek dragonhead around to look at her, confusion clear in the jade orbs. _Chihiro? Has there been another human stumbling into the spirit realm?_

Zeniba's expression mirrored his own. "You didn't know? The little human girl who stumbled into our world not a day ago. She is the key to their destruction."

:::Chihiro:::

She couldn't say it was uncomfortable or anything. As a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite. The water was warm enough to loosen her sore muscles and seep through her skin. Lord Kaisuke's lap was a comfortable support and the arms encircling her waist made her feel…_wait! What?! _

Chihiro shot up in the tub, breaking the intimate hold Shinrin Kaisuke had been in the middle of initiating. Her wide eyes displayed a series of emotions, from bewilderment to embarrassment to anger and back again. Almost like a slide show…

She heard a furious shrieking through her torrents of confused thoughts and saw Tae in the middle of scrambling up the slippery side of the tub. No doubt coming to wring her neck.

Her embarrassed glance jerked to Lord Kaisuke as he placed a warm hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring Tae's attempts at reaching the two.

Chihiro's face felt unbearable hot and she hurriedly bowed. "Y-yes, Lord Kaisuke. I-I'mhorriblysorry,sir.Ididn'tmeantoslipandfallrightintoyour…thatis,itwasacompleteaccidentandI'lltakecompleteresponsibilityformyactionsforcrashingrightinto…Imean…!"

(Translation: "I-I'm horribly sorry, sir. I didn't mean to slip and fall right into your…that is, it was a complete accident and I'll take complete responsibility for my actions for crashing right into…I mean…!")

She was rambling and she knew it. Bad habit, yes. But bad habits were hard to change. Somehow "falling into your lap" just sounded so awkward.

She had never sat in any man's lap other than her father's, and that was back when she was eight and still small enough to balance and not embarrass herself.

How would the whole kingdom react if they saw her now, curled up in a strange man's arms?! It was outrageous! An unmarried woman, a princess no less!, cuddling with a man is forbidden. And here she was, sitting in a half-naked lap of a GOD (no less!) and she had enjoyed it?!

Poor Chihiro's mind was on the verge of exploding when the forest god spoke. "Ah, it's alright Sen."

A chuckle, and Chihiro's face darkened a few shades. "I actually quite enjoyed it. It's not everyday that a pretty human girl would willingly drop into my arms." He made it sound as if she flung herself into the tub and aimed to land precisely in his waiting arms.

He chuckled again at the idea and Chihiro thought that she could think of a couple hundred girls who would "fall" into his arms. Unsure of what to say, Chihiro was saved the trouble of answering as Tae's furious screech pierced the moist atmosphere.

Workers from all over the bathhouse came rushing. The balconies were crowded with workers and customers alike. Frogmen peered over the separating walls between the tubs. Girls in pink uniforms peered cautiously around the corner of the entrance to the big tub.

"There! That little brat is taking advantage of Kai-sama's kindness for her own evil purposes!!"

Chihiro whirled around in the tub, her wet hair flinging water droplets in every direction, and she came face to face with none other than Yubaba.

Her big eyes glittering in the dim lights, Yubaba surveyed the scene. Everybody was quiet as the sorceress mentally weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Shinrin Kaisuke was a big customer…if he was insulted by this _human_…

Her nostrils flared in anger as she took in the harassed looking girl in the tub with a nonchalant, half-naked god lounging in the steaming herbal water.

Taking a deep bow so that her nose was mere inches from the ground, Yubaba focused her attention on Kaisuke. Customers first, insolent workers can be dealt with later.

"Ah…Lord Kai, I deeply regret allowing this amateur to have served you. I sincerely hope that her mistake has not tainted your impression of this bathhouse." The witch smoothed over her scratchy voice with a deep coating of sincerity and apology.

Kaisuke smiled and brushed a hand across his forehead, wiping what moisture might have condensed. "It's nothing like whatever you might be thinking, Yubaba. Sen was just doing her best to assist me with my bath. She is quite a hard worker, despite her slight clumsiness."

Yubaba had not expected such a response. She plastered a fake smile across her face while her forehead scrunched in a deep frown.

"Perhaps it is best that I let Tae do the job. She has much more experience and will surely…assist you much better." Tae bowed eagerly, her maroon eyes glittering with confidence that her skill reign far superior to Chihiro's measly abilities.

The handsome god chuckled humorlessly, "No really, I think I prefer little Sen here. As a matter of fact, I have a special request of you Yubaba."

Stepping carefully out of the big tub, he left Chihiro stranded by herself in what could be considered a small pool.

Chihiro shifted uncomfortably, she stuck out like a beggar amongst the rich. Or a human amongst spirits. All eyes were on the scene, and her own were on the forest god as he took his time walking over to Yubaba.

Somehow her thoughts wandered to how he had an unusual hair color. (AN:…this is just an author's attempt at a little more character description…)

A dark steely brown, to the point of black at a certain angle. Unusual cut too. His bangs were grown out and parted to either side. His hair slanted upwards as it traveled along his head so that the strands were shortest at his nape.

"Give her to me." Chihiro blinked, confused. Who knew hair could be so distracting. Apparently Yubaba wasn't quite following either. "…Excuse me?"

"I said, give her to me. To serve me personally during my stay at the bathhouse."

Yubaba's already overly large eyes grew bigger and Tae felt a surprised squeak escape her parted lips.

"But..but Lord Kai…"

"Think of it as compensation. She'll be working off the damage she did here."

Yubaba threw a glance at Chihiro and found the human with her mouth wide open. A look of pure shock.

Kaisuke smiled as a way to seal the deal. "Don't look so worried, Yubaba. I'll take good care of her. I promise, I don't bite."

A loud splash and splatter of water made everyone rush to the tub. The human of debate had fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ohohoho…what has Chihiro gotten herself into?? And fainting in a tub? She could drown! Tsk…

I hope all you dear readers enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Took me long enough, eh? Please feel free to review or send me an e-mail.

jaded image


	10. Chapter 10

Royal Task 

By: jaded image

AN: Another update! This time it's Happy _Chinese_ New Year. Anyway, with much urging, I finally bring you the tenth chapter. Ahhh, procrastination sucks butt…

Elvin Kagome- Whahaha! I can totally imagine that, Geico insurance and all. :)

Silver Magiccraft- Aww, you're making me blush…and it's not pretty when I blush…

LadyRainStarDragon- When is Chihiro _not_ in trouble? This girl defines trouble, that she does.

Haku-chan14- I made it onto your fav stories? I'm deeply honored.

Baka-onna2003- Updated. Not as soon as I can…I'm just lazy that way…

Manuca- "Hot, perfect, 100 drooling…" agreed

Sesshy-lover- I bow to your persistency. And I take no offense to being called slow :)

Arashi Akata-chan- Kaisuke's the kinda guy who would totally take advantage of a girl after she faints in his tub…heh. Not that I'm saying he _would_…

Disclaimer: Pshaw.

:Haku:

…_The key to their destruction…the human girl Chihiro…not a day ago…_

Haku was beyond confused, at this point, comprehension was not one of his foremost abilities. Zeniba's misty form stood silently next to him, allowing him to soak up the information.

She was not sure what was so hard to understand. After all, there was only one human currently in the spirit realm, and unless she had been hiding human companions on her person…

_You said…her name is Chihiro?_ Haku questioned, carefully keeping other thoughts from invading his mind.

"Ah yes, Chihiro Ogino, daughter of Akio Ogino and Yuuko Ogino," Zeniba replied.

As hard as he tried to hide it, it was easy to see his other confused jumble of thoughts, most of which the old sorceress did not understand.

_Chihiro Ogino…Ogino? As in _**princess **_of the Ogino Kingdom?_ Zeniba smiled. This boy was quick, he was injured everywhere, but at least nothing had damaged his brain.

_DAMNIT!_

The force with which that one message was thought made the old witch twitch. "I sense there's something wrong with this discovery of her identity?" She commented dryly.

Haku was starting to brood. His slender dragon tail whipped from side to side, dangerously close to knocking the wall of the hut flat. He did not know why he was so upset over such a silly thing. After all, it was just a name. But somehow the human girl's little deception hurt the great river god more than he cared to admit. As if caring about her actual name signaled his subtle attachment to her. And he had sworn never to let himself get attached again. Not after the last time.

A hollow sigh was heard. Women were such a pain.

:Chihiro:

Chihiro stirred from her state of dormancy. A thick layer of silk blankets was wrapped around her small frame and she could feel the softness of the mattress beneath her.

Sighing with contentment, she snuggled deeper into her cocoon of warmth without ever opening her eyes.

_I must be home,_ she thought drowsily. _Kasumi's gonna yell at me for sleeping in late again…_ Frowning at the thought, Chihiro was startled by a low chuckle coming from beside her.

"Bad dream?" asked a smooth voice.

Chihiro shot up from her previous position. Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room, half expecting her best friend to rush in and scold her for her bad sleeping habits.

But as her vision cleared and the dimly lit room focused into view, the contented expression slipped from her pale face and a look of panic creeped into her large brown eyes. This was _not_ her room, nor was this layered futon her bed. And the handsome figure currently beside her with an amused expression clearly on his face was most definitely _not_ Kasumi.

Shinrin Kaisuke watched the little human with a lopsided grin on his handsome face. She was cute when she was flustered, which was most of the time.

"You've been asleep for quite a while. I hope that plunge in the tub didn't hurt you in any way." He remarked casually, watching with interest as his companion flushed a pretty shade of pink and glanced down at her hands. He was never tired of the reaction he had on women.

Chihiro didn't know how she arrived in such a nice room, in such a nice bed, alone with such a ni—well, with a customer watching her sleep.

The thought that he may have been observing her while she slept made Chihiro blush even more. She had seen Kasumi re-enact specific scenes where she would be sleep-talking or sprawled on her bed in an unladylike manner. Chihiro fervently hoped nothing of the sort happened.

"Ah! Lord Kaisuke, forgive me! I-I don't know what happened, one minute I was in the tub and and—"

_That's right, _Chihiro thought. _Under uncomfortable circumstances, babble like an idiot to hide the fact that you really _**are**_ an idiot and obviously embarrassed by it._

"—and I'm horribly sorry to be intruding on you like this!"

The forest god listened to her rant calmly and sat comfortably at the foot of the futon while waiting for her to finish. Still feeling extremely uncomfortable over her present predicament, the princess decided rambling was the way to go.

"I apologize if I offended you, Lord Kaisuke. Please don't tell Yubaba that I ended…ended up in your r-room. I promise I'll try harder." She slowly slipped out from beneath the silk blankets and inched her way towards the curtains hanging in the doorway of what she guessed was the bedroom.

When the god remained seated near the futon with his placid expression, Chihiro decided he wasn't going to do anything to prevent her from leaving. Bowing deeply she started to pull the cloths aside.

"I have already had a little chat with Yubaba. She has agreed for you to become my personal attendant." Kaisuke stated in a tone normally used to chat about the weather.

Chihiro froze near the door, her hand trembling where it rested on the wooden frame. "S-sir?" she asked, more to fill up the silence than asking him to repeat himself.

"My personal attendant." He repeated to her stiff back.

Chihiro slowly turned around and cast anxious eyes on this strange young man. This handsome stranger seemed to have developed a sort of…liking towards her. She blushed as memories of his requests specifically directed at her, his appraising glances and suave remarks resurfaced in her muddled mind.

"I'm honored." She said hesitantly. "But wouldn't you want a more experienced worker to serve you?" _Somebody like…_

"You mean Tae? Ah, my dear, I'd think you of all people should know that girls like her are all looks and no brains." He slowly got to his feet, standing a head taller than Chihiro. Gliding over to her, he gently grasped her arm and tugged her through the doorway into a more open and airy room.

Chihiro felt anxiety speed her already fluttering heart. She had no experience whatsoever on how to be a personal maid to someone. She had always been the one being served and took for granted all the services that Kasumi performed for her.

Running a bath had been trying enough, but to wait on Lord Kaisuke and constantly be by his side?

Kaisuke glanced over at her and smiled gently. "Relax, Sen. It'll be fun. Now, I'm a bit hungry."

:Haku:

He was so bored. Hours had passed and his dark thoughts had settled into a dull stream running continuously through his mind. The issue with Sen, or Chihiro, or whatever she called herself, had been worn through with his intense thinking. He felt a slight headache start, adding to the rest of his injuries.

Zeniba had left a while ago, leaving him alone in the dark ad musty cottage. He had questioned her decision to depart and tried to sound like he could care less. The old woman had smiled.

"I grow weaker the longer I project myself out of that jewel. I have to go back and renew my strength, then I shall return with a plan to help you change back into your human shape."

Indeed, by then her image was flickering as if in uncertainty. She looked like it was taking all she had to just hold herself together; and if she let go, her body would slowly disintegrate into small pieces and dissolve into the air. He watched her drift out the window, left with only his annoying thoughts.

Now he lies in his rumpled makeshift bed, waiting impatiently for the old woman to return. His wounds were taking forever to heal, longer than it should have for a god. They were starting to itch in certain areas where a build-up of dried blood and grime layered his beautiful scales.

If only Sen could see him now.

_No._ He reprimanded himself. _There is no Sen. Her name is Chihro. Chihiro the human princess. Chihiro the clumsy little human that smells like peaches. Chihiro who deceived him about her identity…_

A gentle breeze wafted through the half-opened window. Haku looked up his jade eyes relaying his expectations. He wasn't disappointed.

Zeniba returned, her form looking sharper around the edges and more solid overall.

Glancing him over, her aged face wrinkled in a frown. "Odd, you're still not healed yet."

His stare told her she was just wasting breath by stating the obvious. "Patience, young one, it'll do you good."

The irony was not lost on him as he growled softly, the sound reverberating through his chest. Even as a young god, he was most likely centuries older than her.

Kneeling next to his battered form, her shadowy hand flitted over his wounds. A bright green glow lighted his coiled form and she could not get any nearer than an inch or two. Haku twitched uncomfortably.

Zeniba sighed and stood up again. "As I thought, the reason you are unable to change back is because of an enchantment that the little sprite placed on you. A very strong enchantment too, mind you."

Ignoring his flinch of discomfort at the mention of Riku, she looked him over. "I'm assuming that's probably why you can't heal yourself either. The spell acts as a suppressant. All your powers are blocked until the spell is broken, and that may take awhile."

A spell. No wonder I feel so weak. But Riku shouldn't have the power to— 

"Oh, but she does. Or…at least she thinks she does." Zeniba interrupted shamelessly. "The dragon's Eye grants immeasurable power, but only if there is a key to unlock all that magic first. Therefore, her powers are temporary and only effective when she has the stone. That's also why I haven't been discovered yet and why the spirit world isn't in complete shambles."

Words were not needed to describe Haku's perplexity as the sorceress prattled on.

"You didn't think she knew I was coming here, did you? Of course not. The little sprite is too smitten with that self centered ball of arrogance to notice anyway." She sniffed disdainfully.

A strangled sounding gargle erupted through his jaws and Zeniba arched an eyebrow. "You're not dying are you? Just lie still while I break through this damnable spell with my immense reservoir of power." She ordered in a superior tone.

Haku could see right through her façade of arrogance. She was drawing, or at least trying to, his attention away from Riku. He had no problem with that and spared a half threatening half grateful glare in her direction. She wasn't bad for the twin sister of Yubaba.

"Why, I'm honored, great god of the Kohaku River." She had a wide smile stretched across her face.

_Damn your ability to read my thoughts._

Laughing companionably, she settled herself comfortably for the long hours ahead.

:Chihiro:

This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. This was just so wrong.

Chihiro's face was a constant shade of pink as she tried not to look at the spectacle in front of her. Lord Kaisuke had said he was hungry, so he had asked her to order some food. "Some food" had turned into a small feast when Chihiro opened the paper door to see a line of giggling women standing outside, each carrying trays full of delicacies.

Apparently Lord Kaisuke was quite the charmer at the bathhouse. Many of these women knew him on a first name bases and vice versa. She shied away from thoughts on just how well he knew them.

Hands shaking, Chihiro carefully lifted the loaded plate off the tray to set on the low table. The plate was still hot and warmed her cool hands as she shifted uncomfortably at a chorus of giggles.

The women had come……and never left.

A part of her felt immensely relieved not to be left alone with the handsome god. Another part thought perhaps sitting in uncomfortable silence would be much better than watching these women in revealing kimonos cling to Lord Kaisuke like leeches.

And yet, a puny part of her conscience felt slightly disappointed that the forest god was so gracious with compliments to every female that existed. She hated to admit it, but she had felt a small twinge of satisfaction when he chose her over Tae. She had thought perhaps she wasn't as plain as she thought of herself. Perhaps he had seen the beauty she had to offer.

Apparently, he saw the beauty every girl in the bathhouse had come to offer him, and was now happily accepting them all.

Her disappointed sigh was lost in the clamor in the room and she surveyed the room again.

It was considerably large room split into three sections. The bedroom, where she had woke up in was directly facing the sliding door. A silky layer of fabric hung in the doorway and blocked the futon that still lay on a rise from view. Inside the bedroom, there was another cloth-covered doorway leading to another room. A private bathroom for the customers who would rather not travel all the way down to the tubs. It was complete with marble tiles and gold faucets in the shape of mystical dragons.

The thought of dragons had brought forth an image of the beautiful creature back in the deserted cabin. Chihiro felt a wave of guilt wash over her, threatening to suffocate her. How could she have forgotten him?

Her beautiful dragon.

She gave herself a mental smack. _Not yours, you loser._

But her traitorous mind would not let go of that childish sentiment, and so she claimed the wonderful beast for herself.

Her beautiful dragon. The one who reminded her so much of Haku. Same jade green eyes and superior attitude. She'd have to go check up on him.

A giggle of her own escaped before she could stop it. Not that it mattered. Nobody noticed anyway.

Or so she thought.

Shifting blue eyes widened slightly at the pleasant sound, one of pure happiness. The forest god glanced over at the human girl and saw remnants of a smile on her lips. She had isolated herself away from all the loud geishas surrounding him and sat primly, seemingly in her own little world.

Starting to lose interest in the group of women all clamoring for his attention, his gaze never left the human girl as he waved them off.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, ladies. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to rest now."

The ditz that they were, the geishas blinked at him in confusion. Then a woman stepped forward and smiled coyly. "I could keep you company, Kai-sama. I heard a warm body in bed is good for the health." She winked and bent over him, revealing a sufficient amount of cleavage in the parting of her kimono.

Kaisuke didn't even blink under her attempted seducing. "Ah, no thanks. I really am tired. So if you don't mind, there's the door." He ushered them out, ignoring their simpering complaints and slid the door shut in their faces.

Chihiro was too caught up thinking about home and noticed too late that she was once again alone with the charming god. Thoughts about Kasumi's rice balls were cut short as the sudden silence enveloped her.

"Sen?"

She blinked and a furious shade of red graced her features as she found herself uncomfortably close to Lord Kaisuke. "Ahh?"

Kaisuke grinned at her bewildered face. She was awfully cute when she was embarrassed. That may be why he teased her so much with his presence.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

Chihiro could feel his breath lifting her bangs and that just served to increase her blush. She felt like a damn heater! She was sure he could probably feel the heat her face was giving off.

"A-ah, no not really. Thank you, Lord Kaisuke." With that said, she was relieved to see him back away a bit.

"So what were you thinking about? You looked pretty happy a while ago." His tone was one of childish curiosity and Chihiro could not help but smile again.

"…I was…just thinking about home, Lord Kaisuke. And about the rice balls my best friend would make for me whenever I was hungry for a snack. She would shape them into cute little animals and I'd always end up trying to save them rather than eat them like I was suppose to."

That was probably the most normal string of sentences she had ever uttered to him. Memories of home brought out a warmer side of Chihiro and she couldn't stop her animated gyrations as she spoke.

Suddenly a small grumble was heard and Chihiro flushed as her stomach betrayed her hunger. Kaisuke burst into a string of chuckles and grabbed her hand.

"Seems you _are_ hungry, little human. Come. Share the rest of the food with me." He hauled her to her feet and let go of her hand. Walking over and settling down at the low table, he gestured to all the food. "Come on, Sen. I can't eat this all by myself."

Chihiro decided there was no harm done in eating a bit of food with him, and so she took a hesitant step forward. But hours of sitting with her legs folded underneath her were not good for walking.

Her legs gave out and she felt the rush of air as she tumbled forward.

Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case may be, Kaisuke's reflexes were quick. Chihiro felt another darn blush drifting over her cheeks as her face was nestled in the crook of his neck and his strong arms wound around her waist.

Clumsiness suck.

And that's when the door slid open.

:Haku:

This was much better. His wounds were fast healing and he was back in his human form. It took hours, but Zeniba had finally managed to unblock the flow of power within him. Things were easy from there.

As his magic flowed through his body, a soft jade green glow enveloped his body and he slipped back into his human form, accompanied by a few bruises and scratches.

It felt good.

Zeniba was still on the floor, her large head bent over and her shoulders slumped. That disenchantment took a lot out of an aged sorceress such as herself, and Haku was thankful for what she did.

"I am in your debt, Zeniba. Thank you." And he bowed, his whole being exuding grace.

Zeniba waved off his gratitude but allowed a tired smile to grace her features. Her misty form was wavering again. She would have to return to the gem and rest for a while.

"It's nothing, river god. Just make sure you get the Dragon's Eye away from Riku and her master. They are a dangerous pair." Haku nodded solemnly.

She continued, "I suggest you go find that little human girl. She might be in grave danger and need all the help you can give her." Again, Haku nodded, although a bit more hesitantly.

Zeniba studied him, a knowing look in her eyes. "She did not mean to deceive you, Haku. She did it out of self-preservation, whether she realizes it or not. Not bad for a human, eh?"

When he didn't say anything, she struggled to her feet and prepared to leave. "I shall visit you again, god of the Kohaku River. I hope you fair well." And she drifted out the window.

"And I you, old sorceress."

He went outside and breathed in the fresh scent of nature. Letting himself relax, he rose into the air and flew for the bathhouse.

A long flight later, he landed on the bridge and strode across. Walking through the cloth hanging across the doorway, he was greeted by the same hustle and bustle of the bathhouse.

Nothing had changed since he left. Except…an odd source of power.

Following this faint trail, he ignored the servants vying for his attention and rode the lift until he reached the floor where he could sense the power source.

_This guy isn't even trying to hide his power…_he thought as he continued down the dim hallway.

Laughter could be heard from a few of the rooms that customers occupied. Haku stopped at a room near the end of the hall. There seemed to be a quiet conversation going on inside. And that's when he smelled it. The unmistakable scent of peaches drifting through the thin paper door.

He heard a gasp and a soft thump and knew right away that the girl he was looking for was in that room. Although why she would be in a customer's room, he could not guess.

His heart racing, he quickly reached and slid the door open. Sudden silence…

…_Yes…she definitely looks like she's in danger…_

_-_

Whaa. Long chapter, but I think you all deserved it. I wasn't sure where I was going, but this is the general direction... So, Kai and Haku finally meet. It's gonna be like the apocalypse evil grin Or, so I'd like you to think. For all I know, they may become best buds. Deranged people's minds work in odd ways...

Feed me! I eat reviews!

jaded image


	11. Chapter 11

Royal Task 

By: jaded image

AN: This has to be the fastest update I've made since…forever. Therefore, it's not really good. Not that any of my chapters qualify as "good". Anyway, because of the support you lovely readers give me, this chapter is for all of you!

LadyRainStarDragon- Subtle sarcasm is not a strong point of mine… And thank you for feeding me! Hopefully it's low-carb, no calories, and sugarless… :)

Elven Kagome- Plums! I love plums. Among many many other foods. Whahaha. You always manage to make me laugh. To which I always receive odd glances from whichever poor soul is nearby. Thank you.

Wispers Sound Like Screams- All that chocolate made up for your long absence :) I swear, you're really quite skilled in bribing…

KatzEye- I feel the looove.

Manuca- Yes, Haku. Save her! Grab your knight-in-shining-armor costume and challenge Kaisuke for a duel to the DEATH! Ha, now there's something to ponder.

OceanicGoddess- I always feel warm and fuzzy when I get death threats. It makes me feel special.

Tirya King- Ah! Mei guan xi. Wo de han yu pin yin you dian cha, suo yi yin gai she wo duibuqi. Was that understandable…at all? I haven't used it in awhile, but it's good to practice. And I wish you luck in college!

Nekomouse- I nearly had a heart attack. A _truckload_ of pixie sticks AND an adorable Haku plushie! I have updated! What say you now?

Bitchy-bitch- :) I'm glad you enjoy it so much. That's what I'm here for, to entertain all of you.

Disclaimer: I'm broke.

:Chihiro:

Looking back, Chihiro would remember this as one of those moments where time seemed to come to a standstill.

All life was put on hold as a thick silence settled itself amongst the trio. All felt rooted in place, and Chihiro could have sworn her heart stopped beating, just as the seconds of time refused to tick by.

Yet even thought everything appeared frozen, her thoughts were racing by at a baffling rate.

She had been stunned when, twisting her face away from Kaisuke's neck, who should she find but a wide-eyed Haku. Her face still had not recovered from its previous blood rush and took advantage of the moment to darken a few more shades, betraying her utter embarrassment.

_Oh, what would he think?_ Chihiro wailed in her mind.

Even had she been close friends with Kaisuke, their position was still a bit too close to be considered friendly. Especially with his arm wrapped in such a possessive fashion around her waist…

The poor princess' cheeks paled under her blush, and she tried comforting herself. _Haku wouldn't think like that. He wouldn't jump to conclusions and think we were…that we were… Hell, I hope he doesn't think period. _

She was not sure why she valued his opinions so much. Maybe it was because he was her savior, her first friend in the spirit realm, someone she cared for deeply.

Blinking in confusion at the last one, she realized that she was still in Kaisuke's warm embrace and, maybe it was just her, but she did not think that would improve the situation much.

And so the flow of time returned to its steady rhythm as the little human girl detached herself from the forest god.

Or, at least she attempted to detach herself.

Kaisuke wasn't really making it any easier for her. His arms held her small body firmly against his own and he did nothing to acknowledge the fact that she was trying to get out of his grasp.

"A-ah!" Chihiro muttered.

She was too busy struggling to notice when Haku's jade green eyes flickered in her direction.

This was not good. Why won't he let go? Can't he see what kind of impression they were displaying?

"Lord Kaisuke, please…" She whispered quietly and leaned as far as his arms allowed.

His dark blue eyes studied her face and Chihiro could feel heat creeping up her neck and knew she must be glowing red by now. Kaisuke smiled at her and leaned in closer to her face.

To her relief, he slowly let her go. "Are you alright, Sen?" He questioned warmly.

Chihiro nodded as she scooted away, placing as much space as possible between them.

:Haku:

Shock did not begin to describe the feelings he had. Maybe more along the lines of appalled, horrified, dismayed, hurt…

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think. The little human girl he had been searching for was locked in an intimate embrace with another. And not just any other. From what Haku could tell, he was a powerful young god.

A young man with hormones gone wild. Gods, he knew how that felt… That's probably what angered him most.

A sudden feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed him when he saw the panicked look in Sen…er, Chihiro's eyes. He heard her soft murmur for release as she tried to back away.

Haku's slender fingers curled into fists and he had the sudden urge to beat the pompous idiot until he was nothing but a bloody pulp.

By gods, if Chihiro had not been held hostage (he has temporarily convinced himself that Chihiro is indeed held against her will), he would have summoned enough magic to desecrate the whole bathhouse.

He could see Chihiro struggle to pull away from the man and felt his heart beat furiously at her fruitless struggles.

If he didn't let her go soon, Haku might have to yank his arms out of their sockets to free her.

He felt his blood pump furiously through his veins as the formerly declared pompous idiot leaned in closer to his human.

Completely disregarding his sudden ownership of the girl, Haku prepared himself for an all out tackle. He would break that bastard in half.

Suddenly, the god before him released Chihiro from his hold, much to Haku's relief and chagrin. He had really wanted a reason to ram that man to pieces.

"Are you alright, Sen?"

_How dare he! How dare he utter her name from that vile mouth of his…albeit it isn't her _**real **_name…_ Haku was confusing himself with his own thoughts and his body ached from the pent up energy he had meant to let out.

Seeing Chihiro back away from the man, he finally decided perhaps he should do something. Darting forward, he grasped Chihiro's slender wrist in his hand and pulled her to her feet, rougher than he had intended.

She didn't say a word, only a worried glance with her soft brown eyes conveyed all her unasked questions and thoughts.

Glaring at the customer who sat comfortably atop his cushion on the floor, he tried to bow in a respectful manner. "Sorry to interrupt, but Sen is needed elsewhere at the moment." That was a lie and his tone sounded anything but apologetic.

Without waiting for a response, he yanked on the wrist he still had in his hold, and dragged the poor girl from the room. Not bothering to slam the paper door shut, he continued down the hall, his pace a bit difficult for Chihiro to keep up with.

Reaching the other end of the hall, he ignored the waiting lift, opting for the long flights of stairs instead.

After all, all that energy had to be used up somehow.

He had no intention of slowing down, but his brisk pace came to an abrupt halt as the girl he had been hauling along stumbled.

:Chihiro:

Ooh, Haku was mad. Or more like on the verge of blowing up.

His face was slightly pink from anger, and his beautiful eyes flashed dangerously. It frightened her that someone could look so furious and so she kept quiet rather than try and speak to him.

She vaguely understood why he was so upset. Her previous position was degrading for a young woman to be in, even if it was an accident.

And so, Chihiro had concluded that it was all her fault, bringing all the guilt upon her. It was her own clumsiness that started it all and for a moment, she felt despise towards herself.

Chihiro was startled. Since when had she become so morbid?

Lost in her thoughts as she was, and still the ever-clumsy human, she managed to completely miss a step in their downward travel, which in turn, led her right foot to settle down heavily on the next step. Her unsteady footing gave way in her surprise and she managed to completely slip off the steps and slide down a few stairs, scraping against the rough ledges.

A mixture of surprise and pain formed itself into a cry before tumbling from her lips.

Haku immediately whirled around and knelt next to her. Chihiro could barely make out the deep concern shining in his eyes. Damn these tears, she couldn't see him clearly enough.

"Chihiro! By the gods, forgive me! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

She did not respond while his gentle hands checked her for any broken bones or other bodily harm. His fingers lightly grazed over a gash on her arm, inflicted by those darn steps.

Chihiro flinched and blinked furiously as more tears threatened to fall.

She would show Haku that she was a strong girl and capable of enduring a little cut on the arm.

Glancing cautiously at the underside of her arm, she allowed a pained gasp to escape. A little cut indeed. The rough wood had scraped off the top layers of her skin and bright red blood was making its way merrily down her arm.

Haku was using his own crisp white uniform to dab around the edges. Chihiro grabbed his hand as it headed towards the wound with a cleaner section of his uniform.

"O-oh, it's ok, Haku! Just a little scratch…" What a lie. But she was determined to appear unfazed by the steady trickle of blood dripping along her arm. It was her stupid clumsiness again.

Haku shook his head and each strand of hair flowed with his movement. "Chihiro, you have to stop the blood from flowing. Just let me help you wipe it." He groaned. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been going so fast, selfishly dragging you along to my pace."

Running his free hand through his hair, as Chihiro still held his other, he seemed to be going through a phase of self-hatred.

A feeling of warmth and fuzziness filled her as she watched him fuss over her. His attention specifically devoted to her made her feel…special.

The pain had turned into a dull throbbing, and her head cleared enough for her to follow what he was saying.

"…I hope you know that I would never hurt you on purpose, Chihiro."

He finished wiping up her blood and reached forward to cast a healing spell. Something in Chihiro's mind clicked. _…What did he say?_

Pulling her arm back, she didn't even notice the stinging from her cut. "What…"

Haku cast an impatient look at her. "I have to heal that for you. Or else it will keep bleeding and may become infected."

Chihiro shook her head, her wide eyes staring steadily at his face.

"What did you call me?"

:Haku:

Haku froze, his hand halfway to her injured arm trembled slightly as he realized his mistake. How could he have been so stupid? He must have spouted her name five times in the course of their sudden interlude.

His concern for her overrode all common sense. Still…perhaps he could pretend she misheard.

"…Sen?"

She shook her head vigorously; her soft brunette locks flinging wildly around her head. Suddenly her small hands were on his shoulders, and her face was mere inches from his own.

_If I lean just a bit more…_ He mentally smacked himself. His mind must be more battered than he thought after that fight with Riku. Still, he could feel his face heat up at the unfinished thought.

What the hell? He was **not** blushing. He **never** blushed, as blushing was not a part of his normal behavior.

The fragile looking girl drew closer and stared uncannily into his eyes. This was making him slightly uncomfortable. Only slightly, though.

His breath hitched in his throat and he decided to give up on trying to hide the fact that he knew her real name. His decision partly influenced by her blunt and questioning gaze.

"Chihiro."

There. It was out in the open now.

He watched in fascination as her wide eyes managed to get wider. She hurriedly drew back and he saw panic slowly etch into her features.

"H-how did you know?" Haku couldn't help smiling. She was adorable when she got unsettled.

Trying to calm her, he rested his hands on her knees in a soothing manner. "It's okay. Zeniba told me, she's Yubaba's twin."

"Zeniba? Yubaba's twin?…Yubaba has a _twin_!"

She seemed to have forgotten her sudden identity-discovering crisis. Finding out that there's someone out there who's the mirror image of your all-powerful, absolutely freaky boss does that to a person.

Haku chucked quietly. "She also has a baby. Mighty big one at that."

Seeing her with her mouth hanging open, Haku felt fond amusement surge within him.

Reaching once again for her arm, he managed to get a firm hold and quickly cast the enchantment. His hand hovering over the open flesh glowed a pretty pastel green and Chihiro was momentarily distracted while watching him.

As the soft glow faded away, Haku removed his hand to reveal soft pale flesh, still tender from the fall.

"You'll be alright now." He stated, sounding more like he was reassuring himself.

Chihiro sat on the wooden stairs, the rough edges digging into her back and looked like she was thinking pretty hard.

Haku took the moment to study her face. She looked as any regular human would. But he still found her features remarkable.

The way her soft chestnut hair brushed against her forehead. Wide, innocent eyes incapable of hiding anything from the world. Smooth expanse of pale skin…

Haku's eyes widened in disgust at himself. He was starting to sound like a lovesick youth. If anything, his past experiences had taught him that a smittened boy was not a good position to be in, regardless of how pleasant it might be at the time. And here he was, starting to fall for another. A human.

He was too pathetic.

:Chihiro:

She can now admit that it had hurt like hell.

Her awe of the boy before her doubled as he healed her skin-deep wound, mending it so that all that was left was a slightly discolored patch on her arm.

Replacing the pain was a pounding headache. Her thoughts were running together in her muddled mind.

What should she do now? Sure it had been a spur-of-the-moment type of thing when she lied about her name, but at the time her thoughts were stuck on bandits and con artists disguised as handsome young men.

Still…

Looking up, her heart missed a beat as her eyes met his. How stupid. He must be expecting some form of gratitude, and here she was, selfishly pondering away the minutes.

"Thank you…so much for healing my arm, Haku. You really shouldn't have bothered…"

He brushed off her thanks with a modest smile.

"It was my fault. I was just so angry…"

What was he upset about again? Oh, right.

Chihiro winced. This was going to be a touchy subject for times to come.

"Ah…about that. Lord Kaisuke was just saving me from a nasty fall. My clumsiness sort of kicked in." She bowed her head sheepishly.

"Come again?" asked the god before her, his tone suddenly changed.

"Er…I said Lord Kaisuke was just—"

"Kaisuke? Shinrin Kaisuke?"

Chihiro looked at him, her surprise shining in her expressive eyes.

"Do you know him? Is he your friend?"

Oh gods, if they were friends, then her position… It would be like she was cheating on him. Only that was impossible. Especially since in order to cheat on somebody, she would have to be somewhat closer than friends with the person whom she is cheating on first. Or something like that.

Clearing her head of all that useless drabble, she was a bit surprised to see Haku scowling. A full-blown forehead scrunching, lips twisting into a snarl scowl.

"Haku?" She whispered, fearing that anything might provoke him into a scary rampage.

"She mentioned him…talked about him like he was her hero." The gentle jade of his eyes darkened. "She left me for him."

He was muttering to himself, that much was for sure by the faraway look in his eyes.

Cautiously placing a hand on his arm, she decided to risk facing his anger as curiosity squashed common sense.

"Who is it, Haku?"

He didn't seem to hear, but his mutters to himself continued. And through it all, Chihiro heard him repeat one name.

Riku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

…What a boring chapter. It didn't really turn out the way I expected it to. Then again…_nothing_ ever does. What shall happen next, you ask? I don't know.Yes! Go me and my planning ahead.

Once again, please spare a few seconds from all your busy lives and leave me a review. I deeply appreciate it, including but not limited to: death threats, bribes, large quantities of food…etc. etc.

jaded image


	12. Chapter 12

Royal Task

By: jaded image

AN: I realize it's been forever, but truthfully speaking, I sort of lost interest in this fic. I began this story back in 8th grade, as can be seen by the immature writing in the earlier chapters. That's not to say I don't like it. I **will** finish this story, no matter what. So no worries there :)

Now, I'd like to thank **everybody** that bothered to review. I've reached the 100 mark! Ah, you've all made me so happy, with all the _bribes_, _plushies_, and regular incoming _death threats_. This chapter is especially dedicated you readers…although technically speaking, every chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: If I owned SA, the end of the movie would have Haku carrying Chihiro off to Never Never Land.

:Chihiro:

Chihiro slid open the flimsy paper door and slowly made her way to an unrolled futon before collapsing.

She felt incredibly exhausted, which was pretty silly, as she didn't do much that day. Draping an arm over her closed eyes, she attempted to straighten her rampaging thoughts.

The last hour in Haku's presence had been somewhat of a mental strain. Her innocent slip-up of Kaisuke's name had provoked a sudden change of mood in the god. He had started muttering to himself and she could not squeeze a word in while he brooded.

Resuming their trek down the stairs, Chihiro's only option was to follow him. She kept her gaze on the floor.

She had made him angry, again.

Guilt tore at her as she listened to his mumbling.

They made their way through the busy kitchen. Haku had barged through, paying no mind to the scrambling workers. Chihiro straggled behind, her eyes downcast.

Her mind mentally commented on the spectacle they must've made: A highly disturbed god followed by a subdued human. The same human that had been assigned to one of the most highly regarded guests of the bathhouse.

Chihiro winced as she imagined the countless rumors that must be circulating by now.

Haku had left her in front of the entrance to the servant's quarters without so much as a good-bye.

Chihiro had wanted to speak to him, get him to open up a little, maybe share a bit of his past with her over a nice cup of steaming tea…the usual human-god bonding routine. But it was never wise to question an irritated god. It could lead to disastrous results.

The door slid open again, and a familiar voice exclaimed, "Sen! What are you doing here?"

Shifting so that she could peek out at the woman, Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to see you, too, Rin."

Rin blinked at the curtness in her voice. She seemed otherwise unbothered by the girl's little show of attitude and placed herself beside the human on the futon.

"No, I mean, why aren't you with Shinrin Kaisuke? By the gods, he didn't try anything funny, did he?"

Chihiro gaped a little at her friend. Memories of her nestled in Kaisuke's arms drifted through her mind.

She felt her face heat up and hurriedly denied Rin's implications. "Nothing like that! I just decided it was time for me to come back." She desperately hoped her friend would not question her about what happened.

Rin tilted her head to one side, thick strands of dark hair drifted over her shoulder. "But why did you come back?"

Chihiro found herself staring at the woman. She sounded like she didn't _want_ her back.

"In case you've forgotten, this is where I sleep."

Rin shook her head. "But I heard Yubaba give you to that forest god. Hell, I _saw_ him carry you out of the tubs with my own eyes."

Chihiro sat up, uncomfortable under her friend's steady gaze. "So? That doesn't mean I have to stay the night with him." She laughed as if the idea was too silly for words.

Rin shook her head again. "I keep forgetting you've only been here a day. Let me put it this way, Yubaba granted tall, dark, and handsome's request for you to be his personal maid. In other words, you're basically his. You serve him and tend to his needs during the day, and sleep in his designated room at night. As a result, you are exempted from other bathhouse duties."

She smiled at the girl's shocked face. "You sure are lucky, Sen. You have no idea how many girls here wish they were in your place. I mean, seriously, to get special treatment, or even a minimal amount of their attention."

Chihiro felt a wave of nausea threaten her vision and shook her head. Not for the first time did she wonder at her predicament.

_How the hell did I manage to get into the service of Kaisuke?_

A shiver ran up her stiff spine and she could feel herself shaking.

She was only fifteen! Not yet old enough to spend the night with a strange man.

_But you're old enough for marriage, which means…_Her thoughts were interrupted as Rin continued speaking, the woman's wide brown eyes studying Chihiro's face in thought.

"There must be something about you that appeals to gods. Otherwise, how else would you have two chasing after you?"

"Eh?" Chihiro's vocabulary shrunk impressively.

"Oh, come on, Sen. Everybody saw you and Haku just a few minutes ago."

Chihiro actually started sputtering in her attempt at a coherent excuse. "Wha…Ha—eh?"

"Getting mighty close, you two."

"No! We…"

"And the way he's actually civil towards you. Instead of stomping all over the place."

Chihiro felt feverish and slightly dizzy. Somehow, the mush that once resembled her thoughts manifested into words. "It's not like that! We're j-just friends…"

Rin grinned at the flustered girl. "Just friends? You sure about that?"

Chihiro nodded emphatically, her hair bouncing in messy waves behind her. Remembering the name Haku had been mumbling, she thoughtlessly blurted it out.

"He already has Riku."

The laughter in Rin's eyes faded as she stared at her. "How…do you know about Riku?"

Chihiro struggled to not crumble under Rin's intense stare. It looked like she was trying to read her mind.

A rueful voice commented that she'd have a hard time sorting through her mess of thoughts.

"He…that is, Haku, sort of said it…I, well I automatically assumed…"

Rin's stiff shoulders relaxed and sloped downward as if weighted down with exhaustion. Leaning back with her hands supporting her, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as a way to comfort her friend.

"It's okay, Sen. Just try not to mention her name here. It's a bit of a touchy subject."

Curiosity pushed aside embarrassment and discomfort, and Chihiro leaned over in interest. She knew she was being awfully nosy, but since asking Haku was out of the question…

"Who is she?"

The older woman's forehead scrunched in thought and her dark eyes narrowed.

"A traitor."

:Haku:

He was starting to get a headache. A brutal beating mentally. He wasn't sure if he could handle something like that at the moment and tried massaging his temples as he followed the hopping frog down the hall.

The blasted amphibian had intercepted him on his way back to his room after ditching a bewildered Chihiro by her door, insisting that Yubaba requested his presence. Knowing there was no way he could deny Yubaba, he reluctantly trudged after the frog.

He felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered stalking away from the human girl without a word. He had been too deeply immersed in his own self-pitying thoughts over Riku. Just the mention of her name drove any and all plausible thought from his mind.

_Damn that sprite. _Haku thought viciously and a growl escaped his lips, startling the small frog in front of him.

He had been the one who found her, huddled under one of the bathhouse awnings as a storm raged on.

He remembered floating up to her level and demanding her reason to why she dared hide herself under the awning of his "mistress".

But when she didn't answer, he had threatened to use his magic.

Riku had raised her sopping wet head and glared balefully through her tears. Haku shut his eyes as he remembered what she said.

_"Kill me then! Do it now before I do it myself. I've lost everything…my forest, my home…"_

Thrown off by her outburst, he had awkwardly taken her hand and led her to see Yubaba. He understood how she felt; after all, he also had nothing.

And even though he hated the Aburaya like Hell itself, he knew the horrible feeling a homeless sprite felt.

A deity who has lost its charge, its guarded region, becomes a wandering spirit. Drifting aimlessly around the spiritual plane, they would slowly be eaten up by grief. In the end, their spirit withers away with nothing to tie them down.

That was how it had been for him before finding a place at the bathhouse. An evil witch might own the Aburaya, but it was his tie to the world.

Yubaba had readily accepted Riku. Almost instantly, Riku and Haku had been paired up to do her dirty work.

Haku reflected on the time he spent with the redhead.

He had started to smile after her arrival.

As Haku stepped into the lift that would raise him to the level of Yubaba's office, he reminisced over the very near past.

As days passed, Riku relaxed and the forlorn look abated in her brilliant emerald eyes. He had thought she was at least content, if just a little bit. But a few weeks after entering Yubaba's employment, she had suggested escape.

"Runaway together…" Haku whispered.

The frog was once again startled and let out a squeak. "Master Haku?"

Ignoring him, Haku continued his trip down memory lane. Riku had mentioned running away to Shinrin Forest.

_"Kaisuke-sama would help us!" She exclaimed, her lilting voice rose in excitement._

Kaisuke.

There was that name again.

It brought a foul taste to his mouth and Haku felt the urge to wreak havoc rise steadily within him.

The little frog figure left Haku at the huge double doors leading to Yubaba's study.

Most people try to avoid a confrontation with the sorceress, if at all possible. The reason was obvious. The hag was beyond scary.

He didn't have to knock—since the doors swung open by themselves—and he strode through the dark hall before reaching Yubaba's desk.

He waited silently as she lit another cigarette.

"How is your search progressing so far?" She demanded after taking a long pull on her pipe.

"I found the traitor, but she managed to fend me off." He replied.

Yubaba glared at him through the rising smoke. Haku was in no mood to be humble and so he glared right back.

"Tell me, Haku," she puffed, "how is it that a mighty river god such as yourself cannot even mange to contain a measly forest sprite."

Her condescending tone knawed at his already frayed nerves. "She was strong."

"So it would seem. The Dragon's Eye must have been aiding her. But she still has not tapped into the full power of the gem."

She paused and Haku wasn't sure if he was expected to respond. Instead, he stood as rigid as a statue, cold and unfeeling.

Seeing his expressionless face, Yubaba blew a smoke ring and continued. "She does not have the key. Yet."

She paused again, perhaps trying to arouse his curiosity.

Haku inwardly sighed. He wasn't up for games, but he also didn't want to anger his mistress. "Key?"

He vaguely remembered Zeniba mentioning something about that. What did she say again? Key? Destruction?

"Of course, to unlock anything there must be a key. It's all simple logic."

The hag was speaking in riddles. She seemed to enjoy annoying Haku to the end of his wits.

"Of course." Haku replied, although in reality, he couldn't understand what the hell she was saying.

Yubaba looked satisfied seeing Haku utterly confused. A sly grin stretched her wrinkled skin.

"The key to the Dragon's Eye…is the blood of a direct descendant…to the First Immortals."

Haku's jade eyes widened.

The First Immortals were the ancient beings that created life itself, the ones who brought about the beginnings of the world, and the ones who forged the Spirit and Mortal realms.

They existed millennias ago, back when the world was just a fledgling and needed their guidance.

Even after all these years, any descendant of the First Immortals—those who carry the bloodline—are still extremely magically oriented, whether they realize it or not.

Haku's trepidation must've been plain to see since Yubaba burst out in cackles. That old hag found pleasure in discomfort.

"I see you realize the enormity of the situation. Anything that requires the blood of the ancients is valued above all else."

Haku nodded, his interest was definitely piqued now that such powerful magic was involved. Her next statement startled him.

"I have the key."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not much fluff in this chapter, but all this babble was necessary for the plot. To those who are still with this story, thank you for still bothering to read this.

Review, por favor!

jaded image


End file.
